


Her choice

by escape1993



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), bucky (marvel), invisible Loki - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape1993/pseuds/escape1993
Summary: Rebecca is a devoted physician known for her complete dedication and sincere concern for her patients and colleagues. It is her career that has also enabled her to hide her true identity and the life she has run from for so very long, until one day, Tony Stark arrives with a request for her to help a "friend" of his who is the victim of years of brainwashing. Tony also has a connection to Rebecca's past that further obligates her to help him, help that creates a spiraling course of events that will change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any similar or familiar characters from the Marvel Universe are not mine, only the basic story idea belongs to me with use of those wonderful characters! This will be a long and developing story. I love both Bucky and Loki and want to give this story its due, so be patient with me! Continue to check-in!

She could work longer than the hospital would allow her, but they couldn't know that. Her kind of stamina would be mistaken for a drug or caffeine induced hyperactivity that she was unwilling to answer for, so as a result she was heading home after a 14 hour shift of two car accidents, one heart attack, and multiple other life-threatening conditions facing her patients in the ER, when she could have gone another 2 or 3 days, but it was a rewarding existence, a suitable replacement for a life long left behind.

As she began to insert the key into the lock of her front door she became aware of an approaching presence behind her, quickly spinning around she nearly collided face-to-face with, of all people, Tony Stark. Startled both by the surprise of his presence as well as his identity, she choked on a startled gasp before reassuring hands reached out to steady her from the near collision. "My fault...should've let ya know I was behind you," a lopsided grin on Tony's face as he raised his hands in false surrender from their protective position on her forearms. "Dr. Whitley, pardon my intrusion, but uh, kind of need a moment of your time, if you're willing?" He looked from left to right, as if someone would overhear their conversation, highly unlikely considering her little farmhouse sat in the middle of Nowhere, Tennessee, and continued when she didn't offer any objection with, "could we talk in there?" Tony was tilting his head in the direction of her front door. "Right, sorry.", Rebecca mumbled as she finished unlocking her door and ushering him inside.

Tony walked a small 360 degree circle taking in her simply decorated living room, littered by books and journals on the coffee table and couch. He unceremoniously pushed a few out of his way before taking a seat and clasping his hands with his forearms resting on his outspread knees. She almost laughed at his lack of décor for making himself right at home, but hadn't she heard enough about his personality to expect just that? "What exactly do you wish to speak with me about, Mr. Stark?", Rebecca raised an eyebrow while gently smiling at the man. "Tony....please, and I'm looking to hire you for a job if you're game?" His smile was actually warm, and a bit flirty with that comment. Okay, now she was intrigued, "A job? I have one of those Mr...um Tony, why would I need a different one?", she paused, "as a matter of fact, I like this one pretty much." "Hmm, well, I'll pay you double the yearly salary you are getting now, and to be honest, you could probably just take a leave of absence for what I have in mind...ya know, go right back to what you're doin' now." His face was now serious with a little trepidation.  

Rebecca picked the books up on the opposite end of the couch and placed them on top of the ones already gracing her coffee table. She turned toward him before replying, "What type of job, may I ask? He stood up and walked toward a window, gently opening the blind and peering out before spinning around and shrugging his shoulders, "I have a...," he paused as if looking for the right word, "a friend, of sorts, that actually experienced a type of brainwashing over several years." He smirked at his last words, "Even had ECT to wipe his memory from time to time, and uh, I'm looking to...fix him, as it were." She paused, an unmistakable fear and chill physically settling in the pit of her stomach. He couldn't possibly know, no one could. With her emotions guarded she simply responded, "How can an emergency room doctor help someone like that? You need a psychiatrist, not a medical doctor." He rubbed his forehead and took a couple of steps in her direction, "See, I know how good you are Dr. Whitley, I know that you've accomplished things in your practice that few do, and I also know that you started out in psychiatry before you switched." He paced for a moment, "I also have another friend, that brought you to my attention." The feeling of fear heightened even further, but she pushed past the panic to ask, "and who is this particular friend?"

He calmly crossed the room to stand directly in front of her, shoved his hands in his pockets and replied, "That would be Thor." Then she knew...beyond a shadow of a doubt, Thor had betrayed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is this friend of yours Tony?

"Well, that's actually a bit...well, let's just say that's classified information." He plopped back down onto her couch and glanced at her journals, picking one up and flipping through the pages with unseeing eyes. "I'll take you there, we can leave tonight...got the jet fueled and ready to go."

She had no choice, she knew this. If Thor had gone so far as to bring attention to her after all this time, to deny the request could bode worse for her than the unknown she faced with Tony Stark's "friend". So be it. "I'll pack, I should be ready within the hour. Would you like a cup of coffee, or tea perhaps while you wait?" For that she earned a warm smile, "Nah, I'm good, maybe I'll sit here and learn a thing or two from these." He gestured to the coffee table and its bounty of medical information. Rebecca rolled her eyes and headed toward her bedroom upstairs.

As she pulled clothes from hangers and folded them into her suitcase, Rebecca's mind was a whirlwind of confusion and wariness. Thor had promised her, that she would remain safe and hidden in this life she had made. She had always thought him to be honorable and trustworthy. A tear tracked its way down her cheek as she began to recall her last conversation with him.

"Know this, I will protect you and keep you hidden for as long as it is necessary." He had looked directly into her eyes as he said this. "I wish you happiness in your life and hope that it is all you have long desired." She had soon after began to build that very life, with speed and success, though happiness wasn't always a part of it. There was also loneliness, uncertainty, and at times the smallest amount of regret and remorse for what she had chosen to do. She had left so much behind when she had decided to run, and right or wrong, she had seen it as the only way.

A little over an hour later Rebecca returned downstairs and announced that she was ready to go. "Great, the sooner the better." Tony grinned at her while he held the door open for her to walk out onto her porch. She turned after he too had stepped out with her suitcase in tow, so that she could lock her door when the overwhelming feeling that this may be the last time she did so hit her with such force that she became dizzy with the sensation. Gripping the doorknob until the dizziness subsided she then turned away from her home with the sad thought that this may be the last time she ever saw it.

Awaiting them was a large SUV with tinted windows and a man standing by the open backdoor. Odd... he didn't look like your everyday chauffeur. A tall, attractive man with warm brown eyes greeted her as she stepped closer to him, nodding his head he said, "Dr. Whitley, I am so glad you agreed to this. Name's Sam Wilson, and I can tell you, more than one person is gonna be glad to see you. Matter of fact, the whole world should be thanking you if you're successful with Bucky." She wrinkled her forehead when she heard his name, thinking it sounded familiar, like she had heard it recently, but at the moment couldn't place where exactly that had been.

Several hours later the jet landed in a little used airport with another waiting SUV ready to whisk them to this "classified" place Tony had spoken of, and thus to the new task of helping whoever this most unfortunate man was. When the SUV finally arrived at its destination, Sam parted company with Rebecca and Tony, leaving Tony to give Rebecca a tour of her new temporary home, though a compound would be a more accurate description, in her opinion. It was massive, with grey and metal exterior giving it the appearance of something much more futuristic. The inside however, with its high ceilings and open spaces reminded her more of a mansion. The décor was definitively masculine, with black and white flooring and white washed walls, as well as large over-stuffed furniture within what appeared to be a common area of the structure, certainly too large to be a living room.

As Tony lead her to an elevator, pressing the button to an upper floor he looked over at her, a bit of curiosity in his expression, "So, how is it that you know the big guy Dr. Whitley?" She startled at his question, and not really knowing how to explain her relationship with Thor simply answered him by saying, "Rebecca...please just call me Rebecca, and my association with Thor is a long story better left to another time." Oh how she hoped he would leave it at that.

Once they arrived on the 4th floor Tony lead her to a large set of double doors with a glossy black finish. He opened one side and ushered her in while following behind her. This room was much warmer and comforting in it's atmosphere than the first floor. With warm brown, black and tan hues of color from the flooring to the furniture and massive bed that graced the center of the room, she found that it was much more inviting. The bath suite was equally impressive with a walk in glass shower in tiled beige and dark brown with a center showerhead that tempted her after her long journey and even more taxing day. Tony noted the direction of her attention and took the hint. "Right, how about I give you time to settle in and do whatever women do and I'll meet you in about an hour downstairs, I can introduce you to your new patient, would that work for you?" She nodded in agreement and was soon left on her own.

An hour later, Rebecca found her way back to the common room. When she walked closer to the center of the massive space her attention was immediately drawn to a tall, muscular, dark-headed man standing by one of the floor to ceiling windows, staring out with a bland look on his face. When he heard her footsteps he turned to see who had entered. When his eyes locked onto hers, Rebecca lost her breath at the vivid blue within their depths. There was something in his expression that made her heart ache, was it guilt, anger, sadness? She immediately felt a kinship with this man. As she broke their eye contact she then noticed something else about him, his left arm, which was what looked to be some type of metal from the shoulder down. At that moment, Tony entered the room looking from the man to Rebecca. "Well, guess introductions are in order. Rebecca meet your patient, one James Buchanan Barnes, better known as Bucky."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony said his name it was then that she realized who this man really was. Dear Lord, he was the Winter Soldier! He was nothing more than a master assassin, responsible for countless crimes and deaths over many, many years! No wonder she thought she had seen guilt. She unintentionally took a few steps back, only realizing she had done so when she saw him tense and drop his eyes to the floor, shaking his head. He turned toward Tony with a resigned look on his face, "I told you, no one wants a part of this, put me back under and leave me alone." Tony was unscathed by his response, simply grinning he walked toward Rebecca, "Listen, the guy's not at the top of my list either, to be honest," this said with a distant look in his eyes, "but there were circumstances that made him what he is, and that's saying a lot coming from me....trust me." "He needs help, its for the greater good that he gets it." 

Bucky turned back toward the window, as if to separate himself from the conversation going on around and about him. Rebecca looked at him, wondering if she of all people had any right to judge him for his past. She understood all too well how it felt to have your will stripped from you. Control lost to the whims of a more diabolical force. Tony had said he had been brain washed, his mind manipulated with ECT. She was looking at a puppet, long paraded on the end of strings that were pulled by pure evil, perhaps it was time to use the gifts she had to cut those strings for this man. Tony was right, for him, and for humanity, it was part of the greater good. 

"I'll help." Her voice was barely audible in the large room, but they both heard her. Bucky turned his head slightly to the side, faintly acknowledging what she had said, Tony smiling, then said, "Great! So when can you start?" 

"Could you give us a moment to talk Tony?" This seemed to surprise both men, Bucky turning fully toward her, staring, and Tony wrinkling his forehead, looking a little concerned before clarifying, "Alone? Uh, you sure about that?" Looking at both of them she repeated, "just give us a moment...please." It was obvious that he didn't like it, but Tony strolled out of the room, tossing a look at them over his shoulder as he exited to some other part of the compound. 

Rebecca walked over to one of the large chairs gracing the center of the room and took a seat, Bucky hesitantly following suit, slowly moved to the opposite chair sitting in a way that made it appear he was poised to bolt from the room at any moment. 

"Do you remember much about your life before they did this to you?" 

Bucky looked at her for a brief moment as if he were trying to remember just that, his life before this nightmarish existence that had turned him into the sadistic, mindless monster. "Some, parts of it. I remember Steve...our friendship, well bits of it." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, obviously frustrated from the fractured memories and the loss of parts of his identity prior to becoming the Winter Soldier. He raised up clenching his fists, momentarily his attention drawn to the new cybernetic arm, courtesy of Tony. It still confounded him that the man was even willing to do that. He had awoke from his frozen state and was immediately connected with his new limb. After what he had done to his parents....what had changed Tony's outlook toward him that had him willing to help him like this? He shook his head. 

Rebecca took a deep breath before speaking, "I have a gift, one that could help you, I believe. No one knows about it, well not here anyway, and if I use it, I need you to keep it secret for me." He looked at her confused, "What kind of gift? How can you help this?", pointing toward his head. 

"I can, just trust me. When we start, the first few days may be very hard for you.", she looked into his eyes, "Can you trust me?"

"I can't trust myself doctor, I don't know if I am capable of trust at all."

Rebecca was a bit taken back by this answer, perhaps because for her, trust was equally as hard. He really was a great deal like her in that way. It was a starting place at least. Equal mistrust and doubt. 

She reached toward him, when he flinched, she smiled at him reassuringly, "Please...take my hand, give me a chance to help you."

He looked at her outstretched hand and back to her face before tentatively giving her his right hand. The moment their fingers touched he felt a small electric shock that radiated up his arm, neck and into his head. He started to draw his hand away from Rebecca when she gripped it with both of hers while closing her eyes. Suddenly images began to flood his mind, old memories of his family, his youth with Steve, his breath caught in throat as one scene after another appeared filling him with both giddiness and sadness all at the same time.

When she released his hand he was reeling with the mix of emotions the experience had brought to him. "What the heck did you just do?" He looked at her almost accusatory. It would have been funny to her, had she not also been able to feel the mix of emotions that he had felt as well. It was part of her gift. She saw and felt everything he did. 

"I told you, I have a gift. For now, that's all you need to know." 

"So how will that help me? Can you get this...stuff out of my head? The stuff they use to control me?"

"I can, but like I said, it won't be easy." She waited expectantly for him to agree or disagree to that help.

He nodded his ascent and leaned back in his chair.

Rebecca also nodded and began, "Okay. So, tell me, what do you remember from as far back as you can right up until today."


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks of their time together had in fact been intense. Rebecca had used her ability to infiltrate the first months of Bucky's second capture and subsequent transformation into the Winter Soldier. Part of her ability to help was that she was an empath. She could absorb the emotion that was overcoming Bucky with each session they had together and the resulting memories that returned. The fear, confusion, hopelessness, and anger were all obstacles to his ability to break the mind control that they had created. Each time he had tried to rebel against an order, the emotional and physical anguish would compel him to continue to complete his mission. Rebecca was removing this part of his brainwashing, along with the part of his brain that those horrible words triggered the Winter Soldier response within.

Tonight she would begin to use another part of her ability. She would begin to infuse her own energy within his body and mind, enabling him to break the connection even further. If it succeeded Bucky would be free of years of mind control within the month as well as maintaining the ability to resist any other attempt to do so from then on. He would gain back both his mind and his freedom from now and into the future. 

They began their session as they typically did, sitting face to face with their right hands joined and Rebecca's hand on his head. As she began to delve into his mind, she proceeded to pulse her energy into him in small and subtle increments. Where she was originally from this would be something she would only do for someone she was intimately involved with, giving of herself in this way. However, his situation called for such a desperate measure, so it was the only thing she could do. 

"What is that?", he opened his eyes when he felt the first pulse enter his body. "Shhhh, just let me concentrate Bucky, please just relax." As Rebecca continued she could feel his emotions much more intensely tonight, there was the slightest bit of fear, awe at the experience and then suddenly she was faced with the worst of what his captors had instilled into him. The horrid, consuming dread and anguish hit her with such ferocity that her breath was literally knocked from her body. She released him abruptly and grabbed her chest and throat as she tried to get control over the raging emotion that had flooded into her. Her reaction was so violent that Bucky quickly moved to a kneeling position before her and took her face in his hands. 

"Are you okay doc?" When she didn't immediately respond or open her eyes he took her by the shoulders to gently shake her into answering him. "Please, tell me you're okay Rebecca!" There was self-loathing in his tone, he was blaming himself for her distress and for some reason that bothered him more than the emotions that were conjured up with this session. 

"I...I'm alright." She took several deep breaths. "It was just a little stronger this time...My God, what did they do to you Bucky?" When she finally answered him he blew out a sigh of relief and sat back on his haunches. "I'm hopeless aren't I?" he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact now, afraid of the answer he would get in her expression. Almost with a mind of its own her hand reached out and rested on the side of his head, gently stroking down through his hair until it reached his chin. She then lifted he head up until he was once again looking at her and smiled at him reassuringly. "No Bucky, you are not hopeless. From the beginning I told you this wouldn't be easy, and that means for either of us." He continued to stare at her, his eyes locked onto hers until they fell to her mouth. She could have sworn that he was leaning toward her when he startled her by abruptly standing and striding across the room to the elevator. 

"Where are you going?", Rebecca stood up and took a step toward him. 

"We're done for the night doc." As he turned to make his statement his brow was furrowed and the muscle in his jaw began to twitch, he looked angry. Confused Rebecca started to protest when he stepped onto the elevator and without another word disappeared behind the closing door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see things through Bucky's point of view! Bit of mature content....

From their first true session weeks ago, Bucky was growing increasingly attracted to Rebecca. She seemed so genuine and concerned when she was with him. Other than Steve and in their own way Tony and Sam, she was one of the few to truly show compassion and actual interest in him as Bucky, and not the assassin or criminal that the rest of the world had known him as. When Tony had first informed him that he had found someone that may be able to help him he was doubtful and held very little hope that it was the actual truth. He knew Tony was basing this idea on what that guy Thor had told him. "According to Thor this doctor is not all that she appears.", Tony had tossed back his whiskey sour as he had said that. "He wouldn't really elaborate on what he meant, being his God of Thunder, supermodel self, just that she had some kind of gift for people that have been in situations like your own." Bucky had just looked at him like he'd grown a second head and continued to brood like he usually did. Bucky had learned a little more about the sweet doctor in the past weeks, and knew that there was something indeed very special about her. Each day that passed in her presence he grew more enamored of her. He'd left her tonight because he'd nearly kissed her. In his room now, Bucky fell back on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. If he were honest the first time he saw her he knew might be in trouble. She was just his type, or at least the type he could remember that he liked. Her hair was that shade of dark red he found attractive, it hung to the middle of her back in curls that she adorably always stuffed behind her ears when it fell into her face. He loved looking at her eyes too, dark brown, almost black and always seemed to be smiling at him somehow. God, and that mouth...how could he be focusing on how she looked when the whole reason she was there was to fix his freakin' messed up mind. No, he wasn't a man that would ever be allowed to have a woman like her. He didn't deserve her. There was definitely something special about her, which made her even more unreachable for the likes of him and with that thought he dozed off with the exhaustion of his self-loathing swirling around in his scrambled head.

_She stood at his door, her legs and feet bare with nothing but an oversized t-shirt on that hung to mid-thigh. The light from the hallway silhouetted her shape under the t-shirt making his body come alive as he scanned her head to toe. God, but she was beautiful. She silently walked into his room and closed the door quietly behind her. She was chewing on her bottom lip like she wasn't certain of what she wanted to do next. He waited, praying she would close the space between them and join him in his bed. Her gaze dropped down to the floor and back to his eyes before she finally walked across the floor and stood at the foot of his bed. He pushed himself up in the bed and leaned against the headboard with one eyebrow raised in question._

_"I..... this was a mistake, I'm sorry.." , and with that she spun around and started to bolt across the room heading for the door._

_With lightening quick reflexes Bucky was behind her closing the door with one arm outstretched over her head and turning her toward him with his metal one. Once they were face to face he placed both arms on either side of her head and leaned closer to her face, close enough that he could feel her breath fanning across his face in short bursts._

_He took a deep breath and reveled in the scent of her hair before he whispered, "just one kiss, please"...and with that he closed the space between them and took her mouth with his. At first it was a hesitant, almost chaste kiss. He tenderly nipped her lips while alternately brushing his lips across hers until the proof of his desire began to press against her lower belly. With that his kiss grew more frantic, as his tongue stroked across the crease of her lips begging entry, which she allowed. With the first sweep of his tongue she moaned and pressed her body closer to his, causing him to hiss on a sharp intake of breath when she pressed harder against his manhood. His hands fell from the side of head to slowly slide down the her sides to her hips where he bent just enough to slide them under the backs of her thighs and lift her legs around his waist, all while continuing to stroke the inside of her mouth and along her tongue with his. He could feel through his thin sweatpants that she was hot and wet, more so as he pressed even harder against her center and began to grind his hips in a circular motion, her whimpering and sighs of heated pleasure spurring him on. "Please Bucky, I want you, please."_

Bucky startled as he woke, his eyes taking in the soft light of the lamp beside his bed. "God, not again!", he moaned as he got up off the bed and headed to the shower. This was becoming a nightly thing for him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The night sky was stunning with its clear view of the stars and the half moon peaking behind a cloud bank. It had soothed Rebecca to sit on the balcony of her room during her time here and gaze at those stars while she cleared her mind of her daily session with Bucky. Tonight had been especially draining for her.

The absolute pain and anguish that she had felt through him had almost been too much for her to take. It had broken her heart just as it had obviously broken him when he had physically endured it. The cruelty of man still amazed her, in any realm. This last thought taking her back to a time past when she had also endured the selfish and power-seeking hunger that a man could display, using anything and anyone in his path to obtain that which he desired.

She had wondered how long she would have a reprieve from that life, if it would finally find her again, dragging her back into the emptiness that she had lived from what she had once thought was true love. She had been so foolish to believe that there could ever be anything but misery and heartache with him. She had been a tool, a weapon for his plans and misguided beliefs, that and nothing more.

His last words to her had been the truth telling in a long ongoing deceit, "I love no one, its not in my nature, it makes those foolish enough to bow to it nothing but weak and mindless."

She had been weak and mindless, until she had finally found the courage to escape.

A soft knock at the door drew her out of her memories, looking at her watch she frowned, wondering who it could be at three o'clock in the morning. She crossed her room and cracked open the door just enough to see who it was, surprised to see Tony standing there.

"Sorry to wake you Rebecca, but I think we need to talk."

There was something in his voice that gave her pause, like he wasn't certain she would be too happy with what he was going to say. "Now?"

"Ah, yeah, to be honest, we've got company, well, you've got company. If you would, meet me downstairs as soon as you can." With that he turned and headed down the hallway.

Rebecca was still dressed as it were, so it was simply a matter of following behind Tony. "Wait up, I'll just go down with you." He stopped to turn around and looked at her curiously when he realized that she had been dressed the entire time.

"Insomnia?", he asked as he cocked his head to the side, a note of concern on his face. He pressed the button on the elevator as they stepped inside.

"You could say that. Just a busy mind, too much thinking I suppose," she smiled weakly at him and glanced down at the floor until they stopped and the door opened.

"Hmmm, yeah. I've been there." He stepped in front of her to lead the way to the common room. As she walked behind Tony she could hear voices ahead, one, deep and boisterous. Her steps faltered for a moment when she realized one voice she recognized as Sam Wilson, the other causing the memories that she had been mulling over only moments ago to come flooding back as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Thor.

He smiled at her, appearing genuinely glad to see her. "Lady Becca! Tis a pleasure once again to see you!" Rebecca took a deep, cleansing breath before moving closer to the Prince of Asgard. She bowed her head and smiled briefly before asking, "what brings you here, may I ask?"

His smile faded at her question as he cleared his throat. "There is news my lady, and I felt you should be aware."

Rebecca closed her eyes, steeling herself for what he was about to say. He continued, "We thought Loki dead, but in fact he is not."

Her head snapped up at those words, "Dead? I do not understand"

Tony stepped closer to Rebecca, looking curiously at Thor, "So, can someone explain to me how the two of you really know one another?"

Thor chose to respond to Rebecca first, "Lady Becca, he fought along my side during a great battle, we thought he to have been killed, but as is his nature, it was naught but trickery. He yet lives."

Rebecca's mind began to spin forcing her to sit down and place her head in her hands. "So he no longer resides in your prison?"

Thor dropped his head, "No, he does not." He then turned toward Tony when Rebecca simply remained silent, "Tony, Lady Becca is...was to be my brother's wife. Though that fate has long since changed."

Tony's mouth dropped open, his shock apparent at Thor's words as he slowly turned his head toward Rebecca. He then began to walk across the room to the bar, "I need a drink. Anyone else?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky had chosen that particular moment to join them in the common room, having finished his cold shower some time ago. He had heard Thor's last statement as he entered the room. "Wife? What the...", he was getting ready to voice his question when Tony noted his entrance and proceeded to offer him a drink as well. 

He looked from Thor to Rebecca, frustration evident on his face. 

She cleared her throat and broke eye contact with him to focus on Thor. "Does he know where I am?" Thor shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he folded his arms across his chest. "Not that I am aware of, my lady. However, we do not know where he is, as it were." Rebecca could feel the constricting pressure around her lungs as she began to pace, running her fingers through her hair. Tears were burning at the corners of her eyes as she considered the possibilities and likely consequences of his disappearance and newly attained freedom.

As Bucky watched the growing panic in Rebecca's every move, he began to feel his own frustration rise, his cybernetic arm clicking and purring when he began to flex and release both his fists. Addressing her directly, "You were going to marry Loki?", his voice louder and angrier than he had intended.

Rebecca flinched at his tone, looking at him imploringly to wait for her to respond in her own time and not in front of Thor. The prince need not know just how much of her gifts she had used to help the super soldier. Then it occurred to her, Thor had been the one to lead Tony to her to begin with.

She turned to Thor, "May I speak with you in private?" He raised his eyebrow at her question, but nodded his assent. Tony took the lead to offer them the common room, leading Sam, who had been oddly quiet through the entire conversation and a frustrated Bucky from the room. The latter looking less than willing to leave at that moment. 

Once they were alone, Rebecca walked across the floor to stare out at the same window Bucky had been the first night she had met him. She thought about the last few weeks, and how close she had begun to get to him. Her past would likely cause him to run the other way, once he knew it all. No one wanted to be near her, thanks to the God of Mischief. Each time anyone, be it a friend, mentor, or romantic interest tried to get close to Rebecca he would interfere and destroy any hope of companionship for her, other than himself. He was ruthless with his methods, violent when necessary, deceitful and malicious when not. He wanted her to remain alone, dependent only on him. In the beginning he had called that love. 

Rebecca shook her head to clear her mind, turning back to Thor she asked, "Why did you bring Tony to me? You had promised to protect me, keep me hidden. Why would you risk him finding me by sending the very man that thwarted his attempt to take over this planet?" 

Thor did not respond immediately, a look of pain etched across his face before he finally answered. "Our mother is dead."

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat at the statement. "Dead? How, when?...I didn't know, I...".

"The life of the one that killed her was ended by my brother." He took a step closer to her before continuing. "He had fought valiantly, we had fought together to see it done, to stop the ones that would have destroyed everything." He further closed the distance between them, "It was during that last fight that we thought Loki dead, only recently did we discover he had survived, imprisoning our father and ruling in his stead until I had returned to Asgard and discovered his treachery." He continued, "He then fled, we know not where."

She turned fully toward him, "You still did not answer my question. Why did you risk my exposure to ask me to help Tony Stark? Certainly now that Loki is free it would be even more of a risk, would it not?" 

She had worked so hard to make the most of her new life on Earth. Taken her intelligence to become a physician and use her skills in both knowledge and those she had inherited from her mother's people to help the people of this planet. 

Thor placed a hand on her shoulder as he finally answered her, "Because I wanted you among the Avengers, Tony, Captain Rogers, and even this man they call Bucky. I believed you safer with them than alone like you were. I also knew that your ability as an empath could help that man with what had been done to his mind." He smiled as he finished, "Are you not still doing that which you love most, even here?"

"So you believe he will find me." she shuddered as she considered that possibility. 

"I believe he is capable of anything, and will do anything to accomplish that which he desires." This said with a soberness born of true experience with the trickster. 

Thor had a question of his own, "Lady Becca, I could not miss the...do you have affection for this Bucky?" 

"If I do it will do me no good once Loki finds me."


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky was sitting on the edge of his bed, seething, hating that he felt so in the dark with Rebecca. What really had him most frustrated was not realizing that his boyish attraction to the beautiful doctor was obviously much more than physical. It had only been a matter of weeks, and if he were honest he had only thought his reaction to her was related to the fact that he hadn't had such close contact with a woman like her since before his transformation into the Winter Soldier. 

He was wrong. This went much deeper than physical interest, he had actually become jealous when he heard Thor announce that she was to be Loki's wife. Irately jealous. He would have loved to have had a moment as the Winter Soldier with the jerk right then and there. The thought of her with him was tormenting him even at this very moment. 

He placed the side of his fist against his forehead trying to breath through the feelings of confusion and anger, still not understanding the strength of his reaction over a woman he had known for such a short time. 

He'd heard about Loki, he knew some of what the guy was capable of. The idea that he could even possibly be a match for Rebecca was unfathomable to him. That was a match made in the pits of hell in his opinion. Impossible. She was so sweet, and caring. "No freaking way." He shook his head and leaned forward, gripping the bed with both hands. A knock at the door drawing him out of his thoughts.

As Bucky appeared on the other side of his door, Rebecca began to feel the sensation of butterflies in her stomach, scared as she was to what his reaction to the truth was going to be.

"I think its time we talk about me for once, don't you?" Rebecca looked at him beseechingly as she said it.

Bucky stepped to the side allowing her entrance to his room. 

She walked in hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip and staring straight ahead. He motioned for her to take a seat, joining her on the edge of the bed once she did. 

"Who are you, really?" he tried to sound calm and collected much the opposite of what he was feeling. 

"I am from the same realm as Thor and Loki.", she took a steadying breath before continuing. "My father is Asgardian, but my mother is from a different realm, Vanaheim. She was from one of the royal houses and a close friend to Thor's mother, who was also of Vanaheim." She paused for a moment to let this register.

"So you're an alien?" At that Rebecca could not help but smile."I suppose you could say that." She actually laughed, a sound he found he really liked, relieving some of his tension.

"You were supposed to marry Loki?"

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"In the beginning it was a love match. Well, I thought it was a love match, I'm sure he never did." She saw an actual wince from Bucky with this statement.

She continued anyway, "As time went on Loki became more and more interested in the gifts my Vanir family bestowed on me. It is my belief that this was his original plan all along."

"Like what you do for me? Going into my mind?", he looked somewhat perplexed with this idea, "What good does that really do for him?"

"Bucky, that's not all I can do. I am an empath, which means I can absorb emotion and help one balance powerful reactions, but I can also control emotion, rearrange it in a way that enables others to move past traumatic experiences completely or I can also create negative and violent emotions as well." 

She could see a light in his eyes as this registered to him. "So you've been rearranging mine?" 

"Yes, but I've done something much more for you Bucky.", she was finding it hard to finish such an intimate admission. "You see, your experiences and the reactions they caused, along with your brainwashing have required that I give you part of myself with many of our sessions together."

"Loki wasn't even aware that I had such power. If the words were said over you to change you into the Winter Soldier, you could pull from that which I have given inside of you and fight it much more effectively. As we continue our sessions you will be able to do it all together with no effort at all. I will have given all of that part of myself to you." 

"You mean your gift? All of it?", this seemed to upset him.

"No, not all my gift, but the strongest part of it. I will always be an empath."

Somehow the idea of having a part of her inside of him was the most comforting thing he'd ever felt. "That's amazingly generous of you doc." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You aren't angry that I didn't tell you what I was actually doing?", this surprised her a little. "You've had so many take liberties with your mind, I'm not much different in how I was masking your responses for you. I wasn't taking the memories away, but dulling you to them and making you feel a different emotion." 

"No, I'm not angry, not at all." He paused for a moment before saying, "I'd still like to know what happened with Loki though."

"Let's just say that he wanted me to use my gifts for political gain, and when his requests became darker and crueler, wanting me to drive some to take their own lives, I went to Thor. He provided my escape not knowing where I had actually run too, for my safety, until he himself was sent to Earth." 

"I see."

"I've said enough for now I think." She stood to leave when Bucky reached out and took her by the hand. To her surprise he brought it to his lips and kissed the back, looking up at her through his lashes the entire time. "Thank you Rebecca. I'll never be able to repay all you have been doing for me."

Rebecca barely heard what he was saying, her knees had gone weak with the feeling of his mouth on her hand and the look in his eyes. When she finally registered what he had said, she shocked herself with her response. "Perhaps I can think of something you could do."

Bucky's mouth dropped open slightly at the obvious undertone in her comment. With a slightly raspy voice he replied, "I'm sure you can." With that, he started to draw her toward him, bringing her between his thighs with her face just above his. His natural hand came up to cup her face the other reached around to lay across her lower back pushing her closer to his body. He pulled her face down to his and softly pressed his lips to hers, gently, reverently kissing her until she began to return the kiss. 

Rebecca buried both of her hands in his hair, lightly scrapping her nails down his scalp then lower down his neck and shoulders. The kiss was becoming more heated when Rebecca pulled away, gasping for breath. 

Bucky licked his lips as if trying to continue to taste her, staring at her wide-eyed and flushed. Without another word, she turned and left his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca had run down the hallway and into her room, her head still reeling from their kiss. She felt a little foolish, partly for running out of his room the way she did, but mostly for allowing anything like that to happen between them. Every person that had come to mean anything to her, that she had started to care about was ripped away by Loki's scheming and selfish acts to keep her alienated from all but himself. Before she had finally run away, she had spent her time alone, avoiding any meaningful relationship as a means of escaping the hurt of losing another person in her life. Her only saving grace was the fact that she had rarely seen Loki until he had chosen to "grace" her with his presence, or use her gift to sway the emotions and ideas of someone that would further his agenda, whatever or whomever it would be at the time.

She walked over to the gas fireplace that stood in the center of her room, turning it on as a means of replacing the warmth she had left in Bucky's embrace. Wrapping her arms around her body she sat down on the floor in front of the fire and closed her eyes, reliving the moment in her mind. Such a short time she had known him, but her giving of herself to help him during the incredibly intense sessions they had shared over the past weeks had exponentially propelled her attraction as well as her attachment to the man.

Her inner voice reminded her it would only be a matter of time before Bucky turned his back on her as well, as soon as Loki found his weakness and exploited it until he found having her in his life wasn't worth the torment. It would happen, she knew it, Loki was free and undoubtedly looking for her, ready to reclaim his property, as he had called her. Before Thor had returned to Asgard after warning her, he had promised to do all he could to find the angry prince and return him to prison before he could find her, but she knew how intelligent Loki could be. She wouldn't get her hopes up of not seeing him again before Thor could find success in recapturing him.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't heard the soft knock at the door. Nor had she noticed it quietly open when she didn't answer.

Bucky's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened space, lit only by the firelight in the center of the room. He could see her sitting next to it, balled up her eyes closed tightly. He stopped just at the door and softly called her name, repeating it once before she finally jumped ever so slightly and turned her head his way. Her expression was at first perplexed as she took in the sight of him standing there, but it slowly transformed into sad and resigned before she whispered, "What are you doing here Bucky?"

"I wanted to apologize, for being so forward with you in my room.", he looked down at the floor, his brow knitted up as if trying to figure out what to say next. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

An apology? That was a new experience for her. Loki had never apologized when he took liberties with her body. He just did what he wanted, as if it were his right. Rebecca shook her head no before she responded to him. "You have no reason to apologize Bucky, I wanted that kiss." At that he tilted his head slightly while taking a step toward her and stopping. "You did? Really?" She couldn't help but smile at the boyish way he sounded when he asked that, but her smile faded as she realized what she was admitting to him. A panicked feeling rose up in her stomach and made her shiver when she thought about losing yet another person, only then coming to the realization that the thought of that person being Bucky was more heartbreaking than any other that had ever come and gone.

She stood up slowly and closed the space between them her arms still wrapped around her with each step she took.

Bucky watched her walk across the room, attentive to the way her hair fell across on shoulder while the rest cascaded down her back. Her dark eyes shining in the firelight as she looked directly into his own, as if she were trying to read his mind at that moment.

"I always lose those I care about", this said as she stopped directly in front of him.

Bucky drew in a sharp breath with those words, though he didn't understand the statement his attention chose to focus on the fact that she was telling him that she had come to care for him and it caused a warmth to spread throughout his body, a smile growing across his face. "You're not gonna lose me doc. I'm not going anywhere."

Instead of verbally responding to him she opened her arms and reached around his neck bringing him closer to her while she laid her head on his chest, hugging him tightly.

Rebecca didn't believe him, she had heard similar words before, from men that professed romantic interest in her as well as friends that equally claimed their loyalty and concern. Loki had always found a way to drive them from her, but tonight she was going to pretend that it was the truth. She was going to let it give her the comfort she so desperately needed after hearing that Loki had escaped.

Bucky returned her embrace, wrapping his arms, one metal, one flesh, around her waist giving her a reassuring squeeze and holding her while remaining still and quiet. His instincts telling him this was something she desperately needed. A moment of true affection and comfort.

He remained motionless until she finally started to pull back in his embrace, though she didn't move far enough away to break the contact or cause him to drop his arms, just enough to look up into his face.

Rebecca looked into the blue of his eyes, a warm spreading through her as she did, her senses coming alive with the proximity of his body to hers.

The thought suddenly occurring to her that tonight there was no one to stop this, nothing to jerk him away from her, that this could be one of her last chances to show him just how much she had come to care for him in their short time together, how much she had already shared with him of herself. With that she moved her hands from his neck to the back of his head and brought his mouth to hers. She just barely brushed her mouth across his lips, slightly parted and still under her caress. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes and just barely tightened his hold on her waist. He was waiting...letting her lead the way in whatever path this was going to take.

Rebecca kept one hand tangled in his hair while she began to slide the other down his flesh arm, past the sleeve of his t-shirt stroking the skin of his bicep and forearm while she slid her lips from his mouth to his jaw, dotting soft kisses along the way moving toward his neck and the pulse point that was beating rapidly, feeling it jump as she made contact and drew on the skin there. Bucky moaned softly as she moved closer to the collar of his shirt, she then decided the garment had to go, and dropped both hands to the hem to begin to tug it up his torso. He only then released his hold on her waist to allow her to pull it further up and over his arms and head watching it fall to the floor as she released it.

His chest now bare to her sight and touch, she began to continue her onslaught of kisses and caresses moving down his chest latching onto his nipple and drawing sharply, earning a louder moan and his hands diving into her hair to hold the back of her head in place as she slid her mouth to the opposite side and repeated her menstruations. He could feel his body responding, his erection pressing against his sweatpants painfully engorged by the time she began to move down the muscular plain of his abdomen just stopping at the waistband before straightening up to look into his eyes again.

It only took a moment for him to take the lead and pull her back to his mouth where he slowly and seductively kissed her, nipping, sucking and then licking her lips until she opened her mouth for him, allowing his tongue to slide against hers mimicking what he wanted to do with his body. He continued his languid and slow onslaught, kissing her until she was senseless with need, mewling and panting his name against his mouth. He only then moved his mouth to her cheek, following a similar path that she had taken until her reached her collarbone and simultaneously began to pull the edge of her shirt up over her abdomen, breaking the contact of his mouth with her body long enough to pull her shirt off and drop it next to his. Without hesitation he continued his worship with his mouth, tonguing his way down to the tops of her breasts just above her bra, reaching his hand behind her back to quickly unfasten the hooks and again pulling back to gently bring it down her arms and to the floor. Once bare his attention turned to her breasts, suckling first one then the other nipple causing Rebecca to throw her head back at the exquisite feel of his tongue swirling around her areola and flicking her hardened nipples making her legs shake as he began to draw harder on the sensitive flesh.

Bucky then picked her up in his arms carrying her to the bed and setting her down at the edge before kneeling in front of her to slowly slide her pants along with her underwear down her legs, lifting first one then the other foot to free her of the clothing before gently pushing her back onto the bed, her legs dangling off the bed on either side of his shoulders. He grasped the back of her knees and slowly pulled her closer to the edge of the bed until her core was level and close to his face.

Rebecca could hardly breathe when she looked toward him and saw the feral expression in his eyes as his lifted a hand and used his fingers to part her folds, exposing her completely to his view, then watching him lean in until his mouth and tongue made contact with her swollen nub, his soft tongue making circles around and under it before sliding down and inside of her stroking in and out and back up to her clit latching on and sucking while continuing the swirling action of his tongue until she came on a screaming wave of ecstasy, his name reverently echoing in the room while he continued to lick her sensitive flesh until she shook and jerked violently with the sensation.

While she was still reeling from her explosive orgasm, he stood and removed the last of his clothing, giving her a breathtaking view of his beautiful body and massive, swollen erection. He coaxed her to move back further onto the bed making room for him while he braced himself on either side of her head with his arms, his flesh arm's bicep bulging while he supported his weight above her. He softly whispered her name asking, "Rebecca, can I have you?" Which she silently nodded her head, smiling up at him while he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly penetrated her, inch by inch, while continuing to look directly into her eyes until he was finally buried to the hilt, his public bone rubbing sexily against hers.

His heavy-lidded eyes closed with the amazing feeling of her heat gripping him so tightly that he almost came right there until he consciously began to focus on his breathing and his body until he again had some semblance of control. It was only then that he began to move, slowly, gently, rotating his hips with each careful thrust while whispering his appreciation of how good she felt, how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her in this moment. As she again began to moan, her walls starting to contract around him, he let go and started to move faster, harder, until they were both moaning in unison, sighing, he took each of her hands in his and brought her to her climax just as he achieved his.

Rebecca feeling his seed pumping into her body, came even harder the second time causing her to see spots with the intense feeling that it caused throughout her body, even her arms and legs tingled with the aftershock of her completion.

Never had Bucky been so sated in his life. Even after several minutes of bracing himself above her in the aftermath of their lovemaking he was loathe to pull himself out of her body. His last thought that night before drifting to sleep next to her being that he could live in her arms for the rest of his life and would die trying to do just that.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was amazingly warm and comfortable in her bed this morning. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well.

As she continued to wake she tired to stretch, finding she was unable to do so due to a weight across her abdomen. As she looked down she saw metal shining in the sun that was coming through her window. A metal hand and arm to be exact.

"Good morning," a raspy male voice whispered in her ear.

The night's events came rushing back to her, she closed her eyes letting moments of her time with him filter through her mind. Amazing, tender, and undeniably the most incredible night of her life.

Concerned with her lack of response Bucky laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her onto her back to face him. What he saw on her face flooded him with relief. She was actually smiling with the most beautiful, sweet expression. Opening her eyes she looked into his, wiggled her arms up and over his shoulders and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Bucky laughed and squeezed her back, burying his face into her hair. "You had me worried for a minute there doc."

"Sorry." She blushed thinking about some of the things he had done to her, and realizing she wanted more, now. Oddly enough he picked that very moment to draw back, resting his forearms by each side of her head, "I think I need to apologize... again."

Rebecca wrinkled her forehead, confused, "What for? You have nothing to apologize about...believe me." With that she gave him a lazy grin, trying to throw a hint to what her thoughts had been a moment ago.

"Yeah, well, I didn't...we didn't...God." He paused, trying to find the words, "I didn't use anything to...". Then it dawned on her what he was saying.

Rebecca started laughing which made him cock his head to the side with a lop-sided grin, confusion evident in his eyes. "I'm a little different when it comes to that Bucky. Vanir, remember? Alien, I think you said." Still giggling when his face displayed even greater confusion.

She sobered and began to explain with a physician's clarity. "I cannot get STDs, so there's that.", Bucky simply raised an eyebrow while she continued, "Procreation for the Vanir is limited by law, therefore women able to bear children are placed on herbs that prevent pregnancy until the time is right. When I came here I found similar herbs, you might know them as Queen Anne's Lace." When he still looked like he had no idea, she finished with "Maybe not, but just know, you didn't have to do anything...like that. Okay?"

Suddenly his eyes began to twinkle as he grinned wider, without warning he dove for her neck with his mouth, pulling the blanket over their heads, Rebecca squealing and laughing before gasping when he began to move lower...

 

Sometime later in the morning they both appeared in the common room together, feeling a bit awkward when everyone present turned to look at them simultaneously.

Tony grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Then Steve moved into view from the right genuinely smiling at his friend. "How ya been pal?"

Bucky smiled at his friend before looking at the floor then at Rebecca, "Life's looking up."

Rebecca could feel her entire face go up in flames. All eyes were on her now, Steve's curious with a little concern evident in the lines at the corners.

Tony stepped up to the trio, "Cap, this is Dr. Rebecca Whitley. I've brought her here to help Barnes at the suggestion of Thor." Tony then took a drink of his coffee and nonchalantly turned around to walk away while Steve looked from Bucky, to Tony's retreating back, and finally to Rebecca.

He spoke directly to the latter, "How is it you can help? Therapy?" Bucky and Sam both snorted at that comment.

"Think it takes more than therapy for a fricasseed brain Cap." Sam rubbing the back of his neck before offering a quick, "Sorry, no offense Barnes."

"None taken.", Bucky looked to the left before mumbling, "Jerk".

"Okay, then how is it you can help Buck, Doctor Whitley?", Steve looked at her earnestly.

"Rebecca, please. I'm actually from the same realm as Thor, I have the ability to manipulate emotion and memory." She chose to not elaborate on the specifics of how her gifts worked.

"Right, and that can get the stuff Hydra put in Bucky's mind, out?" Steve seemed a bit skeptical.

"We've been working on it, I believe we are making progress, but won't know for sure until it's tested.", Rebecca looked at Bucky who added to her comment, "We've been at this for weeks."

Steve looked at the both of them, then after a moment slapped Bucky on the back of the shoulder and said, "Let me know what I can do when you're ready," and walked over to Sam asking how he'd been.

Bucky looked at his old friend, smiling. That simple response told Bucky that Steve's instinct was to trust Rebecca. It was just another reason to keep this woman right where she was. Next to him.

She was looking at him when he turned his head toward her, "Steve likes you doc."

"That's saying something, I guess." She smiled a little nervously. 

Later that evening Rebecca stepped out of the shower, drying off and donning a robe she walked from the bathroom to her bedroom while brushing her hair. As she approached the edge of her bed she stared at the nest of sheets she and Bucky had left earlier that morning, causing to her blush all over again. She truly acted like a wanton when it came to that man. He was so different, wounded, and abused like he was for so long he was still capable of such compassion and in her case passion that unequaled that of any man she had ever had in her life. Rebecca shivered when she thought about the last man that had touched her intimately before last night. Loki. Several hours before she had fled Asgard he had found her in a courtyard near her chamber at the palace. Without a word he had grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her toward her rooms forcing her through the door before slamming it and shoving her back against it, his mouth crashing down on her with brutal roughness while unceremoniously ripping her dress down the front grabbing one leg to place it up and over his hip, and burying himself fully with one stroke. The pain from the unwanted invasion was unrelenting until he finally came, dropped her to the floor and walked out the door leaving her tearful and shaking. It had been a punishment. Rebecca had dared to smile at a young man during a feast in the great hall that night, returning a friendly gesture without thought to the action. Loki had glared at her the entire evening before finally following her to where he had found her alone. She could feel the tears burning her eyelids, her chest heavy as the painful memories washed over her. "Still the whore I see." The deep, scornful voice came from right behind her. Rebecca felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. Panic and terror coursing through her entire body as she reluctantly turned around to face Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

The harsh lines of his face were partially in shadow from her dimly lit room. Piercing blue eyes bore into her as his mouth twisted into a disgusted snarl. His hair, much longer than when last she saw him, fell past his shoulders in raven curls. In that moment Rebecca oddly thought about how his hair must match his soul...black as night. 

His anger was palpable, hanging in the room and seeping into her with chilling waves of fear and ominous dread. In an attempt to calm her raging mind she began to remind herself of how she had once out-thought him, she was no fool, she could find her way out of this moment in one piece just as she had slipped out of his grasp before coming to this realm. 

He slowly stepped toward her, coming closer and giving her a better view of his face and expression. It was then that she noted the dark circles under his eyes, the drawn appearance, as if he hadn't rested in a long while. He appeared gaunt, thinner than she remembered. She voiced her thoughts before she could stop herself, "Are you ill?"

Loki's raspy laugh grated on her nerves as he stopped just in front of her, looking down into her face with a half-smirk before replying, "How endearing. You still care." The sarcasm was thickly evident in his tone. Despite her resolve to stand firm in front of him, Rebecca couldn't suppress the shiver that raced down her spine at his nearness and the malice behind his words. Yet she didn't move, remaining unyielding as he hovered over her, staring at her face, his eyes then traveling the length of her body before returning to her mouth. His lingered there long enough to feed her panic that he might force himself on her right then, when he suddenly turned away from her, presenting his back, his shoulders noticeably hunching over before he straightened again still facing the door to her bedroom. 

There seemed to be an eternity of silence before he finally spoke. Yet it was so soft she almost questioned herself on whether she heard him correctly when he said, "You're a thief Becca." 

"What is it that I stole Loki?"

He spun around toward her and grabbed her by her throat, gripping her upper left arm with his free hand, pressing into her flesh painfully, "My property. You Becca, you belong to me, and you've shared what is mine with that pathetic excuse of a man as if it were yours to do so." Though he wasn't squeezing enough to cut off her airway, she still gasped at the pain of his physical assault as well as the cruelty of his words. In an instant her anger filled her with fight that she had thought long lost where he was concerned.

"I am no one's property. I will NEVER be yours." She pushed at his chest startling him both with her declaration as well as her strength, made stronger with her emotion. He released her at once dropping both hands by his sides and looking at her smaller ones still splayed against the armor on his chest before looking back up at her in astonishment. 

"I've found a life here, one that I want, doing what I want, without your cruelty and selfishness. I am my own person." Tears made their way down her cheeks as her voice became louder with each word she spoke. 

He remained speechless, staring at her with a mixture of anger as well as curiosity. "Gone is the timid little mouse, " was his only response to her rising ire. 

She began pummeling his chest with her fists, crying harder with every hit. Yet, he just stood there, allowing it, saying nothing else. She finally stopped and fell to the floor in front of her bed sobbing and trying to catch her breath, until she heard a soft knock at the door.

Again panic filled Rebecca when she thought of what Loki might do to whomever was on the other side, however when she quickly got to her feet expecting to stand between him and the hapless victim, she realized she was once again alone in the room. 

Confused, out of breath, and suddenly exhausted she moved across the floor with quiet steps opening the door and finding herself face to face with Steve.

Seeing her tear-streaked face he immediately stepped closer to her, taking her by her upper arms and looking her over, assuring himself that she wasn't physically hurt before asking, "You okay? What's wrong Rebecca? I heard you yelling." 

Calm enough now to answer, she simply said, "Loki."

"What the hell? Steve moved further into the room, looking in every direction, running into the bathroom and back to her, concern and anger evident in his face. He then spoke out loud into room, "Get Tony." At that moment the faceless voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. echoed into the room announcing that he had been alerted and was on his way. 

It was only moments later that Tony, Sam, Steve and Bucky were all in Rebecca's room searching for the long gone, dark Prince of Asgard. Tony blew out in frustration running his hands through his hair before asking his A. I. how the guy had even gotten into the compound to begin with. F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s only response was, "He was gone before I detected his presence with Dr. Whitley, I'm not sure how he entered her room, but I can tell you it wasn't through the front door." Rebecca would have laughed at the snide way the A. I. had made the last of that statement had she not been as shaken as she was, she instead said, "he doesn't need a front door." "He has ways of doing whatever he pleases."

Bucky looked ready to kill until she made her last statement, sadness and concern replacing murderous intentions. He walked across the room and pulled her into his embrace, which she welcomed wholeheartedly.

Satisfied that Loki was gone for now, the rest of the men exited the room, giving the two privacy for a moment after Tony announced, "I think its best that we meet in the common room in a few. We've got some plans to make." With that Rebecca could hear Tony grumbling to his A.I. that she wasn't worth what she cost sometimes as he walked down the hallway toward the elevator with Sam and Steve.

Once they had left, Bucky placed his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes as if trying to assure himself that she was safe. "I'm okay. I will be. Just don't leave me tonight, please." His presence was comforting her more than anything else possibly could. Without thought, she leaned forward and kissed him as if it was the last time she would ever be able to. Pressing her lips to his, almost devouring his mouth before opening to him and allowing him entrance with his tongue. He seemed to ignite with her response, perhaps a mixture of both relief that she was still here, safe with him, and the fury that Loki had dared to come near her again after all this time, fueling him further. It was some time before they finally pulled apart, knowing that the others were waiting on them in the common room. 

After Rebecca had changed out of her robe, they walked down the hall, his arm around her, he looked down at her and softly said, "I won't let him that close to you again, that's a promise Rebecca." Then he kissed her forehead before leading her onto the elevator. 

Rebecca however, couldn't help the nagging feeling that somehow Loki was still closer than either of them knew. She almost felt his stare on her at that very moment. She moved even closer to Bucky's side as the elevator door began to close and jumped when she saw Loki's reflection in the large mirror across the hall from the elevator just as it finally did.


	12. Chapter 12

When the two of them reached the common room, another person had joined the group...Thor.

He turned toward them and nodded his head in greeting, "Heimdall had a brief glimpse of Loki... with you?", the last directly to Rebecca.

"He was.", she looked down at the floor, and felt Bucky's grip on her hand tighten slightly in response to her tense reaction.

"Heimdall hasn't been able to find my brother for some time, and only tonight was able to do so, but only for the time that he was visible to you.", he crossed his arms before continuing, "We believe he is using Vanir magic, in which mother shared with him in our childhood. I now know that he used it when father was especially cross with him and mother thought him irrational in his response to Loki."

Rebecca knew precisely what "magic" Thor spoke of, "so he is hidden in veil." At that the rest of the men turned toward her, looks of confusion and curiosity evident on their faces. She continued, "He can walk among others, yet be unseen for small amounts of time. It's quite exhausting, even to the naturally-born Vanir, and one must eventually show themselves, otherwise they might remain hidden in veil indefinitely."

Bucky's anger seemed to resurface as he voiced his thoughts, "So he can attack someone while he's invisible?"

Rebecca smiled weakly at him, "No, no, you cannot be felt or heard, and therefore, you cannot bring harm to another while hidden. The energy that it would take to do both is unfathomable. 

Tony chimed in, "So if that's the case, he apparently has found a way to remain hidden for longer periods than most.", he turned to Thor, "Didn't you say that this Heimdall hasn't been able to find him until tonight?"

Thor nodded in agreement, having no answer to why this was the case.

"I think that I may have made that possible for him.", Rebecca closed her eyes as she tried to prepare the explanation that was forthcoming in her mind. "You see, to help some of my patients I have used the gifts in which I inherited from my mother's family, however with them it was only to restore their strength, ease their pain and at times, heal them when the situation called for it." At the last statement, Thor looked at her with slight surprise, but remained silent. "With Bucky I have used a stronger ability to help restore his mind. I have given of my own essence the last several times we have had our sessions, transferring my strength and power to him in small amounts in order to do so."

Bucky looked at her with a gaurded expression, letting go of her hand before asking, "Your essence and power?"

Rebecca solemnly nodded. "Yes, I have given you parts of me, not my soul, but my mind, my body, my lifeforce as it were. This in turn has joined us in a way, because when a Vanir woman shares that part of her gifts with a man, she is delaring herself as his, much like a wife would give a husband her innocence." Bucky turned his head to the side and walked away from her and the group, his hands clenching into fists and releasing repeatedly while he obviously considered what she was saying.

"Is that why we are....why we...", he turned to look at her as if willing her to read between the lines of what he was asking.

Rebecca shook her head in denial, "That isn't why Bucky. The...feelings or affections have to be naturally reciprocated for an emotional bond to occur, like ours," at the last she dropped her eyes to the floor in embarassment to admit something so intimate in front of so many.

Bucky seemed relieved by that statement, his shoulders relaxing along with the tenseness of his jaw before crossing back to stand somewhat closer to Rebecca's side. She understood... he had momentarily thought their affection and attraction had been caused by what she was doing to him without his knowledge. She also understood that to him, taking his free will in that area would have been equally as violating as what Hydra had done to him for so many years, but instead of his mind, it would have been his heart.

Thor looked at her for a moment, his concern proven when he said, "So Loki was drawn to what he had expected of you when you became his wife, but were giving to another man."

Rebecca winced at the reminder that she had once been betrothed to Loki. "Not exactly, he had no idea, to my knowledge, the depth of that exchange. He was always more interested in my ability to control emotion. What I believe has aided him in remaining hidden for longer periods of time is the strength of the magic that it takes to do what I have been doing for Bucky.", she took a deep cleansing breath before finishing with, "which means he has been near me for some time now." 

"He's drawing from your magic," Thor began to pace as he considered what she had said. "Lady Becca, may I ask why you needed to use such magic for this man," he tilted his head toward Bucky.  

She exhaled a noisy breath, "His mind had such a strong hold within it that he needed my strength to begin to break it. His emotions were tied to what they had done to him as well, the traumatic experiences of the crimes he had been forced to commit going against his true morality and kindness that was inherently within." Rebecca took a step toward the window, "It was what I wanted to do."

Sam stepped up to her left, but addressed the rest of the room, "So, this jerk could be here right now...in this room?" 

Tony ran his hand through his hair, while Steve looked slowly around him almost expecting Loki to appear then and there.

Thor however, kept his gaze fixed on Rebecca, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Bucky had tensed again, reacting similarly as Steve had, before his attention also focused directly on Rebecca and asking, "So what can we do to flush the bastard out?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't used that particular magic in several days. He shouldn't have that strength to draw on now." Rebecca was feeling nauseous with the thought of yet again dealing with Loki. She met Bucky eye to eye, praying he would take the hint and offer to take her back upstairs. She had grown weary of talking, of thinking about what was now occurring. However, Thor wasn't finished with her just yet. 

"My lady, may I have a private word with you?"

Rebecca knew that was coming, and therefore nodded her head before following him to a more quiet part of the room, away from the others.

"What you were saying a moment ago, your many gifts...to have so many in one Vanir, that is unheard of, as is the gift of healing," he paused giving her a chance to respond. When she remained quiet he continued, "My mother mentioned a family from her realm that she thought to have been a myth. One that all females born into it would achieve great and unmatched powers among the Vanir. Forgive me my lady, but a gift of healing would seem fitting to that."

Rebecca looked down at her hands, wringing them as she thought of how to answer him. "When I was young, my mother warned me that I was from a very special bloodline. She also made me promise to use my abilities carefully and sparingly when I came into them...that my father's people, the Aesir of Asgard would take advantage of such power, and use it for their own selfish reasons." This causing Thor to draw back in affront. "All of Asgard is not like Loki, Lady Becca. He isn't even Aesir. As I've had to say before...he's adopted."

"I am going to ask you not to force me to tell you everything about my Vanir lineage. Please. The less others know the better." She sat up straighter and looked at him directly. Thor accepted her reasoning and asked no more, "Very well, but I will remain here until such a time as we finally have my bother yet again."

This she understood. 

She left Thor to cross the room back to Bucky's side. Placing her hand gently on his flesh arm, she whispered for him to take her back upstairs, which he readily agreed to, taking her hand and leading her back to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached Rebecca's room, he entered first, making certain Loki wasn't waiting for her to return. Once satisfied he closed the door behind them and took her into his arms, holding her tightly and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through this evening Rebecca. You've done a great deal for me, and I hate myself for doubting you even for a minute down there."

"You don't owe me an apology. I didn't share exactly how I was helping you, or what it meant. I placed you in further danger by doing what I did, and to be honest, I'm not so sure you weren't better off as you were before we began our sessions."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say doc." He pulled back enough to look down into her face, placing his finger under her chin he lifted her eyes to his and smiled that lop-sided grin that gave her butterflies. "Can you do me a favor?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded. "Tell me a little more about the "gift" you've been using for me."

Rebecca looked at him hesitantly, trying to decide whether this was the wise thing to do. She finally decided that honesty was the least this man deserved. His decisions having been made for him for over 70 years of his existence. 

"Do you understand anything about Vanaheim or Asgard, and the people that come from that realm?"

Bucky shook his head before replying, "only what I know about Thor, and now Loki." 

"We live a great deal longer than those on Earth, some, thousands of years longer.", she stepped away from his embrace and walked toward the fireplace already lit and invitingly warm unlike the empty coldness she felt at the moment.

"The women from where my mother came share themselves on a level in which I did with you only with their mates. However, I did this as I said downstairs, to give you strength to make it through our sessions, to defeat the years of mental abuse you have endured." Bucky nodded that he understood that earlier so she continued. "When this is done with one other than those from our realm, you give part of your life altogether." She paused for a moment, "which means my life isn't quite a long as it once was," at that she smiled a little at the simplicity of her answer.

He looked at her with utter confusion, his mind trying to fathom what she was telling him. "Bucky, I've shared part of my lifetime with you, I've lengthened yours while at the same time, healing the damage and emotional brokenness that you endured as a result of what happened to you." "You will always carry a part of me within you because of that." 

Comprehension dawned on him as he considered what she had said. "I get it." A light of appreciation twinkled in his eyes as he realized just how far she had gone to help him. "Why did you do that for me?", sounding as if he didn't deserve it which tailored her response to him, "because you deserved to be free and happy."

His breath caught with her words, his eyes shimmering with an emotion that she couldn't discern. Without another word he crossed the space between them, placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her with unhesitating passion. His warm lips pressing against hers with soft persistence, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth until she opened for him. He backed her toward the nearest wall as he kissed her, pressing his entire length along hers when he'd finally met his destination. His right hand slid from her face down her neck, his fingertips gently touching her sensitive skin until her reached her shoulder. His mouth then followed the same path his fingers had, drawing on the spot at the base of her neck, as he hummed his appreciation when she ran her fingers through his hair and softly scraped his scalp with her nails. She could feel his body's response against her belly, her eyes rolling back at the exquisite feeling of his mouth and body against hers. His hand dropped lower to the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up as his hands traveled along her sides, his thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts then grazing her nipples, circling the tips until she began to wiggle against the heat building between her thighs, then bringing the shirt over her head. He slowly sank to his knees, kissing her breasts and abdomen as he did so, working on the stings to her sweatpants and sliding them down her legs until she stood in nothing but her underwear. She stopped him as he reached for the waistband and coaxed him back to a standing position, turning him until his back was against the wall. She helped him out of his shirt before falling to her knees, taking his previous position. As she slowly undid the button and zipper of his pants, she opened them and slid them down along with his boxer briefs, stroking his thighs and calves as she did until he stepped out of them. She then reached up and gripped his erection, bringing it to her face as she slipped the head of it into her mouth. Bucky's heated moan at the feel of her tongue sweeping across and around the top of his shaft made her even wilder and spurred her on to take more of him while her hands worked what her mouth couldn't accommodate. She loved him with her mouth until he finally pulled her head back and away from him lifting her up from her kneeling position and picking her up to carry her to her bed. He gently laid her down, raising up long enough to remove her underwear before settling between her thighs. When he raised up to look down into her face, his eyes were heavy-lidded, and passion glazed, his gaze never leaving hers as he penetrated her slowly, then pulling out of her before filling her completely and groaning with the tight heat that surrounded him. He made love to her slowly, ensuring that she had come more than once before finally letting himself go, making love to her for the rest of the night and into the morning hours until they both fell asleep in each others arms, sated and exhausted. 

In the corner of the room the infuriated glare of icy blue eyes stared down at the sleeping couple, a sneer of disgust twisting Loki's mouth. "That will be the last time you touch what is mine boy," as he slowly disappeared again, just as Rebecca and Bucky began to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

Though Loki had made no attempt to show himself to Rebecca since that first night, the tension within the compound had remained heightened over the past several days.

All were sitting in the common room when Tony strolled in with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Barnes, I think its time we put the good doc's work to the test," he paused looking from Bucky to Rebecca, "if we're going to deal with whatever Loki has planned, we need to know that you can be trusted...don't need two homicidal psychopaths to deal with." With that he earned an angry scowl from Bucky, which he responded to with a half-smile. "No offense soldier."

Steve nodded, "I actually agree Tony, that is, if Rebecca thinks we should." He looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

She hesitated, looking at both men before glancing at Bucky. His trepidation was obvious as he returned her regard, but he remained silent.

"We can try." Rebecca laid her hand on his flesh one before adding, "I will be there to calm him if necessary."

That's when he finally spoke up to say, "Absolutely not! I could really hurt you!" This said directly to Rebecca

"If we are the ones speaking the words, then I doubt any of us are going to place you on a killing mission for the Winter Soldier, man." This coming from Sam as he took a few steps toward him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It doesn't matter, what if they have some secret word or code that will turn me back into a killing machine once you trigger that part of me." He stood up and began to pace, one hand running roughly through his hair while the metal one clinched into a fist.

"Bucky, I have to be there, I can help in ways no one else can. Please let me be there for you. Besides, you don't know if it will even work any longer."

He sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped while he barely whispered, "If you say so doc."

They decided to try later that afternoon, giving Rebecca one more opportunity to work with Bucky as she had been for the past several weeks.

She sat directly across from him in his room, one hand on his face with her fingertips against his temple the other over his heart. Concentrating, all focus on Bucky she began to transfer increasing energy directly to him while searching for any evidence that the Winter Soldier still remained somewhere in the recesses of his mind. She could feel the hum of power and the increasing connection she had to him with every moment, the feeling almost making her lightheaded. She was so involved in the experience that she did not sense the presence at her side until she suddenly felt the harsh jerk of her arm away from Bucky's head.

Startled they both looked up to see Loki, his hand still gripping her arm as he pulled her to her feet, hatred and anger emanating from him as he crushed her against his body and further away from Bucky who started to stand only to be knocked back down by Loki's free hand. It took him off guard just long enough for Loki to pick Rebecca up and step back and into the veil, covering them both and hiding them from Bucky's view before he could grab her away from the trickster god.

Bucky ran through an empty space where the two had just been seconds before, spinning around and bellowing Rebecca's name, he began to frantically search every inch of the room, but it was to no avail. They were gone. Loki had her and he could do nothing about it.

Being alerted by F.R.I.D.A.Y the others rushed into the room shortly after their disappearance. All looked bewildered and concerned when Bucky explained what had occurred.

Thor paced his arms at his sides. "He cannot keep her in veil with him, he's taken her somewhere, though I know not how without the use of the Bifrost. Heimdall wouldn't allow such a thing."

Tony rolled his eyes at him and looked around the room, "Apparently he's figured it out He man. Now we've gotta go get her back."

Thor looked at Tony in frustration before replying, "I will return to Asgard and speak with Heimdall. Perhaps he has seen where Loki has taken her." With that he headed out to exit the compound and call forth the Bifrost.

Steve and Sam stood at either side of Bucky quietly watching as he became increasingly agitated. "Right before my eyes, I couldn't do anything, it was so fast...I won't be able to stand myself if he....if she gets hurt. It will be all my fault."

Steve came closer to his friend, "Buck, we'll get her back. Its not on you, its on all of us pal."

Rebecca felt completely disoriented. She must have fainted once Loki had picked her up in Bucky's room. She looked around her, but did not recognize her surroundings. It seemed to be some type of cave-like dwelling with clear crystals hanging from the top and radiating light from another source, as well and the sound of flowing water somewhere nearby. She was laying on an obviously hard surface with some type of fur or blankets beneath her.

She attempted unsuccessfully to raise up from her lying position, but fell back again on the blankets that were under her. She finally settled on propping herself up on her elbows while trying to find her equilibrium. 

A familiar voice echoed from close by, "Its the shift in the space-time continuum, well the first time you encounter it. It causes disruption in your body's balance. You'll get over it soon enough, then you and I are going to have a...talk, as it were.

Rebecca's heart sank, no one would get to her in time before he has carried through with whatever horrid plans he has for her.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been several hours since Loki had taken Rebecca, though for Bucky, it seemed like days. He sat in the common room his head in his hands, fighting off the nausea that was hitting him like waves along with the awful feeling of dread. Her face when she looked up at Loki...the absolute fear in her eyes...the memory was turning over and over in his mind. Years, YEARS of training and assassin's missions and in less than a couple of minutes his entire world disappeared while he could do nothing about it.

Wait, "his world", he knew that he had come to care a great deal for the woman, but until now, he honestly hadn't thought about how deeply his feelings truly ran. He pressed the heal of his flesh hand against his forehead, trying to stifle the swirl of emotion and thought that was overwhelming his mind. God help him, to finally find something that centered him in his chaotic life, made him feel more human than he had in as long as he could remember, only to lose it just as quickly as it had come to him.

"Buck, hold on, we should hear something from Thor soon." Steve laid his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I know its hard, but you're not alone in this." Bucky looked up at his long-time friend, taking in his expression of concern.

"I appreciate that Steve...I really do, but its a lot easier said than done."

 

 

Rebecca had fallen back asleep and woke slightly less dizzy than she had been. This time, Loki was sitting much closer to her, studying her with an expression she had difficulty reading. It wasn't his usual sneer of contempt that she was most use to, but one that was thoughtful and contemplating. However, it lasted only briefly, and was soon replaced with a heavy lidded stare, his eyes squinting slightly at the corners.

"Feeling better Becca?", if she didn't know better, and from whom the statement had come, she would have thought the comment to be a sincere concern for her welfare. However, she did know better, and knew that her welfare hung in the balance with this man. He had never wanted anything good for her, had never been concerned for her. She was a tool, a vessel for him to use at will, when he saw fit. Unknowingly she had started to edge away from Loki, a motion he did not take very well, as he grabbed her arm and yanked her cruelly and closer toward him, closing the small distance that was between them. "You will move when I say to woman." Rebecca winced at the pain his fingers were inflicting on her upper arm, his grip becoming more forceful when she did not respond to him. "Alright," was all she would give him.

He finally released her, but didn't break the intensity of his stare, looking at her face, watching her. He said nothing else for quite some time. Just remained where he was until finally he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He stood abruptly, causing her to startle and flinch away from the motion. He glanced down at her, and for just a moment, she thought she saw a look of regret, though it was so fleeting she was certain she had been mistaken.

Loki turned his back to her and walked over to where he was sitting earlier and picked up a small bag, he turned back and tossed it to her. Instinctively she caught it, curiosity and confusion taking hold of her mind when she looked down at it. He said nothing until she looked up at him, silently questioning, afraid to actually speak.

"I assume you are hungry." Her forehead wrinkled as she considered what he was saying. She did not want to voice that she would never trust him enough to eat anything that he provided for her, so she sat silently trying to decide what to do.

He blew out a breath of frustration after a few moments, realizing what she was thinking. He closed the distance between them and grabbed the bag out of her hand. He opened the small tie at the top, and reached in to pull out a small piece of dried meat. He then brought it to his lips and took a bite before thrusting it back into her face, directly in front of her mouth.

"It is not my intention to poison you. I have other ideas for you my darling girl." His leering smile making her physically ill.

"I'd rather you poisoned me.", her words surprising them both.

"Perhaps later." With that he knelt down beside her, the meat still in his hand. She watched him with trepidation as he leaned closer to her face, taking the food and running it over the seam of her closed mouth, almost seductively stroking her lips with the same end he had taken a bite from.

"Come now, it will do no one any good if you starve."

The meat tickled her lips as he continued to stroke back and forth, waiting for her to take a bite. She knew he wouldn't relent until she gave in. She took a quick bite of his offering and turned away from him while she chewed. His low chuckle grating on her nerves as he moved to once again block her line of view. This time, he was crouched in front of her, one knee moved to wedge between hers as he leaned into her face until she found herself being pressed back onto the blankets, his mouth moving closer to hers until she could distinctly feel his breath fanning across her face, he eyes boring into hers until they fell to her mouth. He hovered above her for what seemed to be an eternity before finally whispering, his breath puffing into her mouth as he did so, "You are mine, its time you remembered exactly what that feels like."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Thor had returned to inform them that Heimdall did in fact catch of glimpse of Loki and Rebecca as they had disappeared from the compound, but were now hidden from his sight by means that he could not explain. However, he had an idea of their possible location and was diligently searching for signs of them around the area that he suspected them to be.

For Bucky, his fear and hopelessness was much worse at this moment than when he was being prepped with ECT while working as the Winter Soldier. He wasn't sure he could keep his mind intact if she was missing for much longer. His desperation was becoming increasingly evident to the point that everyone in the room, including Thor was giving him a wide berth as he stalked around the room. He emanated the persona of a dangerous and predatory male, ready to strike at anything that came into his path at the moment.

Tony cleared his throat, "So, if this guy finds them, can we get to them? Are they even on Earth?"

Thor turned toward him to respond, "No, they are not, at least, if Heimdall's suspicions are correct. They are somewhere near Tyanger, a sector of Rebecca's home realm. As for you getting to them, it is possible with the Bifrost, however, we must know their exact location. Tyanger is a dangerous place with continuous storms on its surface. The people there live within cave-like dwellings underground that are lined with a type of crystal that makes it very difficult for Heimdall to see those on the planet. The crystals interfere with his sight."

An impatient, angry hiss came from Bucky's direction as he made his way out of the room.

 

 

With Rebecca beneath him, Loki felt an odd sense of peace mixed with a great deal of satisfaction. No one would disturb them here. Heimdall would try, this he knew, but he would not be successful, the crystal above him would see to that. It was the reason he had chosen this place to take her.

He looked at her face as he leaned into it, her panic clearly visible. He liked that. She should feel a great deal of discomfort for what he had had to endure to get her back, though during the entire ordeal, he had not completely understood exactly why he was putting so much effort into retrieving her.

He could lie to himself and say it was because of the disrespect she had shown him, or that it was the idea that his property had been stolen from him and thus his need to take back what was his, but he knew better and he wasn't ready to admit that just yet. So he chose to torment her in order to avoid the direction that type of thought would take him.

He inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent...one he had sorely missed. He leaned closer, close enough so that his mouth was just barely grazing the skin of her forehead. He let his lips trail over her temple, cheek, chin, and finally her neck, delicately and sensuously lingering over the sensitive spot at the point that her neck met her shoulder. It was there that he breathed her name reverently stroking his tongue over the spot.

Rebecca shivered at the contact, fear and trepidation running through her veins, leaving her cold. She knew she couldn't overpower him, she knew he would do what he wanted, that fighting him would only make him more violent and thus causing her more pain and humiliation. So she remained still, her eyes tightly closed as she waited for what he would do next.

When he had pulled away from her and nothing else was happening, she opened her eyes to find him watching her. Again, his expression unreadable.

"Give me your mouth Becca."

She gasped at his request, drawing away from him. Her mind began to run through different scenarios that would enable her to run, though none seemed feasible at this moment.

"I said, give me your mouth...now." With that he sat across from her, his legs spread on either side of hers, beckoning her to come closer to him by holding out his hand. His eyes twinkling mischieviously.

Rebecca knew she wouldn't have a choice in the end, so she slowly rose up on her knees and made her way over to him, as he reached out and took her by the waist with both of his large hands, pulling her body flush against his and nestling her between his thighs and firmly against his manhood, smiling when it jumped at the friction, which in turn made her flush and squeeze her eyes closed again.

"Your mouth," he reminded her with a low whisper.

Rebecca resolutely leaned into him until she felt his breath again, only then opening her eyes and placing her lips unceremoniously onto his, refusing to move anymore than that. She simply held her mouth against his, sealed shut and as cold as she could make a kiss be. Yet, Loki was not going to have it that way. He slid his hands from her waist and up her arms to finally sink his fingers into her hair cradling the back of her head. It was then that he began to nip and lick her lips gently, suckling them before running his tongue along the seam of her mouth. When she refused to open for him he mumbled for her to have it her way as one of his hands left her hair and slid down her neck to her collar bone and finally her breast. His thumb circled her nipple through her shirt before finally running over the nub and joining it with another finger in order to pinch and softly pull at it. When she finally gasped at the sensation, he took advantage of it to penetrate her mouth with his tongue, stroking and circling her own tongue until he began to moan from the erection that was now pressing against her abdomen. He then started to knead the mound of her breast desperately, the other hand coming down to pay the same attention to the other one.

Loki was dizzy with need for her, his breathing quickening as he moved to place her underneath him, positioning himself between her thighs and rubbing hard against her core through her jeans, soaking up the small sound that escaped her throat as he rocked against her in a now steady rhythm, the leather of his own pants shifting against his erection making him wild with want for her, causing him to harden his kiss as he reached between them and began to undo the buttons of her shirt slowly until he was able to pull the fabric over her bra, his fingers sliding into one of the cups to find her bare nipple. He yanked the bra down and under her breast exposing it fully and then taking it into his mouth, drawing hard on her until she cried out from the pain, which only further spurred him on.

He was mindlessly reaching for the front of her jeans when he felt her struggling underneath him, only after some time realizing it wasn't movements of ecstasy, but fighting against what his was doing to her, pulling at his hands to try to stop him from stripping the rest of her clothing from her, which was his exact intention.

"I don't want this Loki, please, please stop. I beg you."

He slowly lifted his mouth away from her chest to look up at her face. Was that a look of hurt in his eyes? Surely not, he could care less whether she wanted him or not. She waited for the blow, the angry words and condescending treatment that followed her attempt at independence from him, her gall of saying "no". However, it didn't come. After a brief moment he simply stood up turned away from her and left the cave.

All she could do was watch him go, a mixture of relief and confusion overtaking her as she adjusted her clothing.


	17. Chapter 17

The longer that Loki remained out of sight, the more confused she became concerning his response to her rejection. She knew he was furious with her for more than one reason. In the past that anger would have manifested in various, unpleasant ways, and never would that have included his acceptance of her refusal of his sexual advances with the ease that he had just demonstrated.

Something had changed with him. Rebecca couldn't begin to imagine what could have caused it, or what it meant for her, but she knew that it was different.

Rebecca stood up and began to pace back and forth, trying to decide what to do next, how to proceed with Loki. There was still a great deal of fear when it came to him, but that was overridden by her absolute desire to get as far away from him as possible, using any means necessary to do so.

It was at that moment that Thor stepped into the opening of the cave, looking around him, before crossing to her in large, quick strides. Behind him Steve, also surveying their surroundings.

"Lady Becca, its truly good to see you!", a warm, genuine smile on his face before fading into one of determination, as he nodded to Steve, who stepped closer and stood on her other side.

"Ready to go?" Steve laid a hand at the top of her back, still watching the opening they had just entered. Rebecca nodded, relief filling her to the point that she felt her legs would give out at any moment.

Thor led the them out and into a more expansive underground area, though there was less of the crystal that filled the cave they had just exited here. He looked upward and spoke softly, "Heimdall, now."

Loki came into their view just as they began their ascent before fading out of sight, a look of shock across his face.

As they reached the grounds of the compound back on Earth, Rebecca finally asked, "How did you find us?"

Thor looked down at her, "With great effort on Heimdall's part my lady. Loki was quite brilliant in his choice of location I'm afraid."

"He said as much." Rebecca looked down at the ground passing under her as they headed back to the compound. "You know he's going to come back for me."

"We have taken further precaution to prevent that Rebecca." Steve gave her a reassuring grin. "Are you okay though? I mean, did he hurt you?" He began to look her over as they continued the last bit of their walk, seemingly satisfied that he could find no visible signs of abuse.

"Not so much. I was quite ill when we first got to that cave, fortunately he left me alone." She chose not to tell them what he had almost accomplished had she not gotten his attention with her pleading for him to stop.

When they entered the building, she was greeted by Tony and Sam, both giving her the same scrutiny Steve and Thor had earlier.

"Good to have ya back Doc.", Tony tilted his head to the side as he continued to assess her. "We've seemed to have discovered how Loki got to you, and took you like he did. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has determined the means he used to accomplish that, so we have a few safeguards in place now, that should prevent him from getting to you like that again."

Rebecca wasn't as sure as Tony seemed to be, though she chose to keep her thoughts to herself. "Where's.."

"Right behind you Doc." Sam nodded in a direction over her left shoulder.

Rebecca turned to find a very intense and fairly rough looking super soldier staring at her as if he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and run away with her.

The rest of the group awkwardly scattered in other directions of the room, engaging in suddenly fascinating conversations with one another.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" She could swear she saw tears brimming in his eyes for a moment, but quickly decided she was imagining it after his metal arm tensed and clanked, gaining her attention for a brief moment before she returned her gaze to his face and no longer saw the shimmer within them.

Her response was simple and honest. "No, I wasn't, but I am right now."

She took a step toward him when he remained glued to the spot that he was standing in. In a lightening fast motion, Bucky took her by the hand and began to walk to the elevator, pressing the button with such strength she feared he would break it. Once on the elevator, and the door closed in front of them, he took her into his arms, squeezing with the force of his obvious relief to have her back. His chin resting on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and basically shook with the overwhelming emotion he was feeling to have her here.

"I wanted to come with them to get you." His voice was hoarse and thick. "They thought my feelings would cause me to do something stupid. That I wouldn't use my head if needed, to fight Loki." He shook his head and, though it didn't seem possible, squeezed her tighter. 

The elevator door opened and he released her in order to take her hand again and lead her to her room. Once inside, Rebecca did exactly what they were afraid Bucky would do if her were to have come after her...she let her emotions take over. She began to sob uncontrollably, crumpling into his arms and releasing every ounce of fear, humiliation, and anger she had experienced during her brief time with Loki.

Thankfully, instead of asking her the hundred questions he had for what had happened, he remained quiet, holding her while she cleansed her mind and heart of the events. He stroked her hair and back while she let it all out. Her tears and his embrace the only therapy she needed at the moment.

When she finally began to calm down he place a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "How about a nice hot shower doc?"

Rebecca giggled at the simplicity of his offer. Though it surprised her that she could even consider something so intimate at the moment, she shocked them both by replying, "if you'll join me."

Bucky gave her a lop-sided grin and shook his head, completely in awe of this woman's resilience. "I think that can be arranged sweetheart," he gave her a sexy wink with that.

Looking toward her bathroom she smiled and took him by the hand, leading him onto the cool tile in front of her shower.

While facing one another, never breaking eye contact she began to undress him, taking the hem of his black t-shirt and sliding it over his abdomen, allowing her fingertips to stroke softly across his skin as she did, eliciting a shiver from him while he bit his bottom lip. With his shirt out of the way, she went to work on the button of his jeans, a distinct pop when it came free, and then the sensual sound of a zipper sliding slowly down. Funny how hot the sound of undressing a man could be, especially this man. The thought causing heat to build at the juncture of her thighs. She then knelt down in front of him, dragging his jeans and shorts down as she did, holding them to the floor as he stepped out of them.

"Your turn woman." His voice was even raspier than before, a purring quality to it now. She looked up at him, and around his erection, licking her lips she began to ascend, kissing his thighs and hip bone as she did, purposefully ignoring his manhood and she stood fully and nodded.

He continued to bite that full bottom lip of his with her blatant teasing before setting to work on her clothes, unbuttoning the same blouse that Loki and done just a few hours ago. However, it was a relief to have Bucky be the one to remove the garment. He did so, slowly, and when he finally reached the final button at her waist he slid his hands inside the shirt, running them up her sides and over her breasts before moving up to her shoulders and sliding the shirt off. He fingers immediately tackling the clasp of her bra, and sliding it forward and off of her arms.

He looked down at her before returning the equally sexy favor of removing her jeans, allowing his fingers to stroke the front of her panties and he unzipped them, he dipped a single finger lower and softly rubbed her clit before hooking the jeans at the waist and pulling them down also kneeling on the floor in front of her just as she had him. However, he had left her in her panties, and she would soon find out that he had done so for a very hot purpose.

He looked up at her before shifting his focus directly in front of him to the white lace covering her core. His hands stroked up her calves and the backs of her thighs before wedging his fingers between them and spreading her legs apart. He then placed his hand on her lower back and pressed her closer to his face. "I love to make you wet, I love it when you soak through your undergarments for me." He licked his lips before shifting even closer. "Shall we see how wet we can get them, hmmm?" With that, he began to lick and suckle her through the thin fabric, rubbing his tongue firmly against her and along her slit, before pressing at her opening. He repeated the motions over and over until her legs were quivering with her arousal and her panties were more than soaked with both her fluids as well as his. It was only then that he tore them off of her and immediately latched onto her naked heat with a frenzy of tongue, teeth and lips.

"Oh God, please, Bucky, I'm going to..."

"Not yet Rebecca."

He abruptly stood and walked her backwards into the shower, turning it on and moving the two of them into the water at the center.

She was feeling bereft of his touch, and a bit cranky to not have been allowed to have her orgasm, though he immediately made up for it by pushing her up against the wall of the shower, lifting her legs around his waist and burying himself inside of her, penetrating her to the hilt causing an exquisite stretching sensation making her cry out. He closed his eyes in ecstasy before beginning to pump in and out of her, slowly, grinding against her until she began to feel it build again. His hands were everywhere, rubbing her breasts, her back, moving into her hair while kissing her, his tongue circling hers and sweeping inside her mouth, their moans and sighs lost in each others mouths until she finally snapped and came hard, her body milking his into his own release, his seed filling her with a hot pumping action that only heightened her already powerful response.

He fell into her against the wall, holding her up with his weight while they both came back down from their sex-dazed high. Once they were finally somewhat aware of their environment and not of just one another, he set her down. Though he was far from finished with her just yet.

He reached over and grabbed her body wash, filling his hand with a small amount of it. He then proceeded to bath her, starting at her face, neck and shoulders, working his way around her back and bottom, moving to her abdomen, and paying special attention to her breasts and nipples, allowing the water to flow over them before flicking them with his tongue and sucking them into hard points. He then moved lower, after filling his hand with more of her soap, washing her legs and feet. When he finally came to her center, he allowed his fingers to thoroughly and completely wash her folds, his fingers sliding inside of her while his other hand rubbed her clit into a hard nub, her flesh becoming swollen again with need, which he saw to with his mouth, bringing her to another orgasm with his hot slick tongue and soft lips.

When they had finished he dried them both off and carried her to her bed, laying her down under her covers and joining her. He turned her away from him and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her stomach softly with his fingertips, whispering how much joy he felt to have her safely in his arms. His actions making her feel relaxed enough to begin to drift off to sleep.

It was at that moment when consciousness began to fade into dreams that she thought she heard Bucky whisper into her ear, "I love you Rebecca, and I will never let you go, from this day forward I will keep you safe, if I have to die trying."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I'm finally back at it! Hope you enjoy the new chapters!

For the next several days he would hardly let Rebecca out of his sight. The few moments he allowed her a bit of privacy he would begin to feel the bile rising in his throat until she would come into his line of view again. He hardly slept, barely spoke to anyone but her. All the while fighting the building anger that was churning inside of him toward the god of mischief. He had even begun to look at Thor with contempt for even being somewhat related to the S.O.B.

Rebecca could feel the restlessness in Bucky. It was palpable when near him. She loved his protectiveness, appreciated it...but also worried that the almost obsessive way he was watching over her, and seething over Loki would reverse much of the progress they had begun to make with their sessions to break the control over his mind.

"Bucky, I need a moment", this said glancing toward her bathroom.

"Sure doc." Though he seemed to grudgingly move aside to let her pass by him.

He watched her until she finally closed the door completely. Once done, she whispered to F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send for Steve and Sam, but to ask them not to mention it was she that had summoned them.

It was time to give Bucky a break from his babysitting duty. He needed time away from her, her presence only reminding him of what had happened recently. She waited in the bathroom until she heard a knock at her door, only then stepping back into her bedroom.

The two men entered looking at her curiously, but saying nothing, waiting on her cue.

"Hey there gentlemen! Here to steal my guy?", Rebecca smiled sweetly at them. At first, Steve looked a bit confused at her before awareness shone in his eyes and he crossed the room the slap an irritated looking Bucky on the back.

"We are, that is...if you don't care to share him for a few minutes?" Steve looked between Rebecca and Bucky. "We need to do a bit of brainstorming on how to figure out where to find our invisible villain. Tony may have an idea."

 _That was luck..._ Rebecca mused when Steve made his announcement. She was hoping he was quick on the draw with an excuse.

When Bucky started to refuse to go with the two men, Rebecca looked at him earnestly, concentrating fully on his profile. A pulse of energy radiating from her to him, stopping the words he was about to say...shaking his head, a slight look of hesitation passing across his face before he looked at Sam and Steve to say, "I guess I could come down for a minute."

With that he crossed the room to kiss her on the cheek before muttering, "I won't be gone long".

"No worries, I need to speak with Thor anyway, I'll walk down with you and find him" Rebecca felt a little guilty manipulating Bucky this way, but knew that it was the only thing that would have made him leave her for a moment. He needed this, a distraction.

 

As they entered the common room, Steve led Bucky toward the long hallway that ended at Tony's lab. 

"Lady Becca, how are you?" Thor smiled, concern evident in his expression as he walked up to stand beside her.

"I wanted to speak with you for a moment, could we go somewhere more private?"

Thor nodded and held out his arm for her to walk with him as he led her outside and to a quite spot on the massive lawn that held two benches on each side of a clear sparkling pond.

They sat down on one of the benches and stared out at the water in silence for a brief moment before she finally spoke.

"Was Loki kind, at any time in his life...did he ever truly care for anyone...ever?"

Thor looked at her surprised, his eyes thoughtful while considering what Rebecca had just asked, before returning his gaze to the water in front of them.

"For a time, yes. When we were but youths. I could say that he seemed to be kind, in his own way...and I know without doubt that he loved our mother." Thor dropped his head to the ground as if seeing those memories in his mind's eye. "Why would you ask such a question?"

Rebecca considered her response before giving it, not wanting to relive the most embarrassing and traumatic moments that she had recently spent with Loki.

"When I was with him, before you arrived in the cave, there seemed to be something...different...I thought he was, well, just not altogether Loki", Rebecca wrinkled her forehead trying to decide just what she was actually trying to say.

Thor smiled once again, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It was as if there were two different men in that cave with me. One cruel, the other...", her words faded as she hesitated to say the rest of her thought out loud.

"Desperate, Lady Becca? Rebecca looked at Thor a little shocked. "Yes...yes, that's exactly what he seemed, and a little confused."

"Loki has vehemently battled most everyone in his life, shown hatred, violence, jealousy...bitterness.", Thor stood up and walked to the edge of the water, "Loki also craved the affection and admiration that he saw between my father and I, as well as from our people toward us," he picked up a small rock and tossed it into the pond, watching the ripples spread across the surface, "he is a mystery at times."

"I chose to stop believing there was any good left in my brother a long time ago, but earlier on I desperately wanted to trust the happier moments with him by my side. Fighting for one another as family should." Thor looked so sad as he said those words.

"I don't know what you saw in that cave lady Becca... I hesitate to say it wasn't genuineness, but a ruse to get whatever he wanted. To confuse you. He is the god of mischief after all. It is best not to forget that, if you are ever unfortunate enough to be within his company again. I've made that mistake one too many times, and do no intend to do so again."

Rebecca could feel the deep sadness emanating from the Asgardian. Despite his statement, he still loved his brother, and the betrayal that she could feel was heart wrenching.

"I hate him, with every fiber of my being.", Rebecca spoke this aloud, questioning in her mind why on earth she had even bothered to ask these questions. After all, Loki had never truly shown her any semblance of kindness or affection. Only cruelty, humiliation, dishonesty and abuse.

Thor turned toward her and shook his head in agreement. "It is understandable, truly."

They walked back wordlessly toward the compound, both deep in their own thoughts.

 

When they entered, Sam was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself when he looked up at them with a stern look. "Tony has lost his mind."

Rebecca walked toward him, "Why is that."

Sam backed up, keeping space between them before answering, "he wants to test Barnes out."

"WHAT?", Rebecca was only an hour or so ago considering the possibility that the stress of the past few days had damaged their progress. "I'm not certain this is the safest time to do that."

"Yeah, that's what I said.", he began to pace a bit before continuing, "he says the best thing for the guy is to know that he has some control over it now."

Rebecca wasn't so sure about that. His anger could send him into an unholy rage as the Winter Soldier if they weren't careful. It was one thing she didn't think she could handle. They still didn't know when or if Loki would return. Hemdall had lost sight of him shortly after they saved her. What if Bucky slipped away and back into the lost soul he had been before. He would never forgive himself this time if he hurt someone he cared about.

It was then the three of them heard a loud crash coming from the direction of Tony's lab.


	19. Chapter 19

Thor ran ahead of Sam and Rebecca, prepared to shield her if necessary when they entered the lab.

Bucky was in the floor, kneeling on one knee holding his head in his hands. His breath coming in short bursts, sweat running down his forehead and glistening off of his flesh arm. There was shattered glass, papers and broken equipment scattered around him. 

Rebecca's stomach knotted at the sight, not sure what to do, or what was about to happen. 

It was then that he looked up, directly at her. His eyes glassy and distant, his expression unreadable. 

Tony stepped between them, arms folded across his chest, "So what do we have here, a super psychotic master assassin or Sargent Barnes?"

Sam frowned sternly at Bucky, "If he starts speaking in Russian we're all outta here."

"I'm fine." Bucky's voice was hoarse and weak. "I can't believe it, but I was able to resist it. Every damn word Tony spoke, I felt myself fighting harder and harder. We did it, we actually did it!" 

He smirked toward Tony before saying, "I'm not doing a freakin' thing you say jerk."

The entire room laughing at that remark, with obvious relief palpable in everyone. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki was...confused. 

He looked up at the stars in the night sky, the two moons of the current planet he was hiding on casting an eerie blue light over the rocky ground in front of him. He ran his finger around in a circle within the dirt beside of him, deep in his thoughts. 

Why had it bothered him that she had refused him, her distain so evident, even with his desperate need of her. A need he had never experienced before. Not with anyone. Why with her? She was a means of getting what he wanted. A possession, a weapon when he chose. This made no sense, the hurt that he had felt at her panicked rejection. 

She had never wanted him. Not really. She had said she loved him in the beginning, but he knew better. No one ever truly loved him...other than Frigga.

He had never felt so alone and it angered him to entertain that emotion. Loneliness was for the weak. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky sat at the edge of the bed, his hair still damp from his shower, his chest bare, avidly watching Rebecca through the open door of the bathroom. She was standing in her bathrobe simply brushing her teeth, which for some reason he found adorable, and crazily enough, sexy. 

Shaking his head, he walked across the bedroom and came up behind her as she was putting her toothbrush back in its place. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her up against him burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. His flesh hand came up and swept her hair to the side exposing her neck so that he could run his mouth down the length of it, followed back up by his tongue. Rebecca shivered in response, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against his shoulder. 

He began to pull on the belt of her robe, letting it fall open in the front. With the softest of movement he pushed the material off her shoulders and down her arms, all the while staring into her eyes through his lashes within the reflection of the mirror, his blue gaze heated and heavy-lidded. Her skin flushed as he took in the sight of her, lowering his gaze down her body, slowly, before stopping past her softly rounded belly. It was there he licked his bottom lip and gently pulled it between his teeth before turning her around to face him. 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her ear, kissing it softly before whispering, "You saved me doc. With every one of those god awful words, I saw your face, felt your presence, and pushed through the haze that used to take over." He brushed his mouth back and forth before again whispering, "I love you."

She looked up at him in surprise only to have him take her mouth with his before she could give a coherent response to his declaration. As he prodded the seam of her lips, she opened for him, allowing his tongue to sweep in and stroke seductively along the side of hers. Swirling back to the tip and nipping at her bottom lip as he had done his own before deepening the kiss further. 

His fingertips skimmed down her back to stop at her bottom before he lifted her up and sat her on the counter. His hands then slid down the insides of her thighs, stopping at her knees to spread her legs wider and stepping further between them. He then reached between their bodies to untie his sweatpants, his knuckles barely grazing her folds and clit as he did so causing her body to squirm and her womanhood to seep with need and anticipation. 

He murmured incoherently at the feeling of her response to his touch, breathing out a loud sigh before letting his sweats fall to the floor, freeing his erection to do what his knuckles had done moments before. He teased her with the tip of his penis, letting it slide up and down her folds, avoiding her clit, but sinking just an inch or so inside her before pulling out to repeat the maddening rhythm over and over.  

"God Bucky, please, I need you inside of me. I can't take anymore!" She was panting and digging her nails into his back, her feet pressing into his tight buttocks trying to push him inside of her completely. 

The devil grinned impishly and continued his ministrations a little longer before finally drawing back and plunging hard into her core making her scream with the stretching pressure and heated friction. 

"Mmmmm, you feel amazing Rebecca," he closed his eyes relishing in her muscles squeezing him, her body milking him and he pulled in and out of her. 

He tilted her hips just slightly with his hands on her bottom causing him to hit her g-spot in such a way that she became lightheaded with the building orgasm he was wringing out of her. Bucky threw his head back moaning out loud his own orgasm building just as wildly. 

Rebecca suddenly came, the feeling radiating down her legs and up her back, increasing in intensity with each of his penetrations, until she felt him twitch and the warmth from his release filling her in short jerky spurts. 

Bucky placed his forehead against hers, waiting for her to catch her breath before he picked her up, his semi-erect penis still inside of her while he carried her to the bed and began to kiss her with renewed vigor. 

She could feel him swelling inside her, the feeling exquisite, causing her inner muscles to flex and squeeze him lovingly. They both let out husky groans at the feeling, their rhythm increasing while their hands roamed one another's body.

The last thought Rebecca had before drifting into a deep and sated sleep was how much trouble she was in with this man. He could very well be her greatest weakness. 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca walked along the edge of the lake, the sun's rays bounced off the surface in waves as the water gently moved toward the bank. It had taken a great deal of convincing for her to have this moment of solitude, though some may not consider it so, not with Bucky watching her from the large windows of the compound. 

She looked up in his direction and saw a timid wave with his metal hand, catching the reflection of the light as he did. 

Shaking her head she began the trek toward the massive structure, feeling guilty for having asked for time alone. He'd looked a little hurt when she had told him she'd like to take a walk by herself...clear her head. He had agreed however, with the condition that he be able to watch over her from the compound. 

As she placed one foot in front of the other she recalled her dream from last night. It was still so vivid in her mind.

_"What are you doing back here. I won't go with you...I won't!" L_ _oki was looking down at her as she lay in her bed, a hint of sadness marred his features, his eyes slightly watery as if he held back unshed tears. There was no smirk, no arrogance, no cruelty...just sadness._

_He leaned down, reaching his hand slowly toward her face, she felt frozen where she was, unable to run, not capable of making a sound to warn Bucky...wait, where was Bucky? She turned her head slightly to the right, but found the space empty. Why was she alone? What was happening, what had Loki done with him! Her heart began to race, but still she could only lay there as she felt his hand make contact with her cheek._

_There was no pain, no sting as his hand connected with her face. He simply ran his fingers, cautiously along her cheekbone, an almost undetectable caress. She could hear him whisper something, though she couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say. Then she saw it, one lone tear running down his own cheek, his lips parted and quivering slightly._

_"Please Rebecca...please have mercy on me."_

_She heard that clearly enough. "Mercy?" Rebecca finally found the ability to scoot herself up in the bed, leaning her back against the headboard and folding her knees up against her chest._

_He said nothing else, only starred at her with those fathomless blue eyes. She found herself returning his stare. Confusion knitted her brow as she tried to determine what he was going to do next. She should be afraid...very afraid, yet..._

_"Am I dreaming? I must be? This can't be real.", Rebecca said this to herself, yet it was he who answered saying, "If this is a dream, let it be mine come true."_

_"What? I don't understand? Why are you here...in my dream?"_

_He actually chuckled, though a hint of sadness echoed in the sound._

_"Do not laugh at me!" She began to feel more bold, now that she had decided this was most definitely a dream._

_Rebecca raised up to make her way off the bed when Loki placed his hands firmly, yet gently on her shoulders. "Wait."_

_Though her mind told her to ignore the request, since this wasn't real, she decided to do as he had asked._

_She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question, folding her arms across her chest._

_He continued to just stand there, studying her face, his eyes lingering on her mouth before ascending to meet her defiant look._

_"So this is a dream you say?" This said with a slight smile on his lips._

_She thought for a moment..."Yes, yes, this most certainly is."_

_"Then it will not matter if I were to say that I miss you then, would it."_

_Rebecca inhaled sharply at his words. "Missed me? Now I know this is a dream. You have never cared enough about me to EVER miss me."_

_The look of hurt deepened with her statement. He slowly sat at the end of the bed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. Blowing out a long, deep breath he continued to stare at the floor saying, "That is no longer true. You have somehow enslaved me, you have outmatched my magic with that of your own. I never saw it coming...did not realize it until now."_

_She sat there in silence, the shock of hearing Loki speak in such a way rendering her speechless until finally she found her tongue long enough to say, "You would never say that either."_

_He remained motionless for what seemed an eternity, saying nothing else. The only sound in the room was their breathing, when suddenly he stood up, startling her as he placed his hands on either side of her head on the headboard, his face less than an inch from hers. "If this is a dream, then you won't mind if I..."_

_Before she could react his mouth was against her ear, his lips tracing the shell of her ear softly as he inhaled deeply of her scent. Then she could feel the gentle pressure of his kiss at the sensitive skin under her ear, then another and another, making a trail along the side of her neck and down her collarbone. He lingered at her pulse his tongue sweeping across her skin before scrapping his teeth along her neck._

_Rebecca could feel the chill bumps raising on her arms as she lolled her head to the side to give him better access. It was then that she noticed he had moved his hand to her shoulder, pressing her further down on the bed until she was laying flush along the mattress with his length pressing along hers._

_"Loki...", he took her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue along the side hers, stealing whatever she was about to say._

_She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, his body heat warming her through her thin t-shirt._

_He devoured her mouth while she kept reminding herself that this wasn't real, otherwise she would never let him touch her this way, finding herself returning his kiss with equal intensity..._

She woke up throbbing, startled and confused. She looked to her right and Bucky lay sleeping, his back to her, guilt washing over her in waves. Dream or no dream, she felt ashamed that she would even subconsciously think of Loki in such a way.

Her body however betrayed her heart, desire and need so painfully present that she had turned Bucky over in his sleep and woke him up by beginning to make love to him. Though he hadn't complained, it was the reason she needed solitude. Her disbelief still rampant in her response to a dream about the god of mischief and her callousness in using Bucky's body to slake that lust. 

 

Loki woke up moaning, painfully erect and panting. His lips still tingling with the feeling of her mouth against his. "Would that I could dream like that each and every night...", he spoke this into the emptiness of his dwelling. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Tony sat on the opposite end of the massive conference table, drumming his fingers while leaning back in his leather office chair. He was staring intently at Rebecca, and appeared to want to say something, but wasn't quite sure how to present it. 

"You did great work with Barnes."

Rebecca smiled, "Thank you."

Clearing his throat he stood up and walked over to the window, "With this business with Loki and what not, I need to find some other work for you to keep you busy."

"Oh, you have another super soldier for me to deprogram?" 

"Not exactly...but I would like your input on a few projects that my company is working on...the public safety aspect and so forth." He turned toward her with a half grin. 

"I like the idea of earning my keep," returning his grin.

"Great, I'll have Pepper catch you up later this week,"  hesitating, he shoved his hands in his pockets before continuing, "How are things going between you and Mr. Roboto?" 

She laughed out loud at his comment, before sobering and answering, "Okay I guess, why do you ask?"

"You seem different. Can't put my finger on it, but...well, its none of my business anyway." 

"Everything is fine, thanks for asking though." With that she walked out of the room and straight to her own quarters. 

 

Everything was not fine. She could lie to everyone but herself. She had done nothing but think about her dream of Loki over the past week. She hadn't had any others, but it was so vivid, it felt so real. It was different from any physical experience she had ever had with him during their time together. It was confusing and riddling her with guilt to even allow him into her thoughts when she was with Bucky, but when she remembered the sadness in his eyes it haunted her. She had never seen that kind of emotion from him. 

Rebecca was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him enter her room. Didn't know he was beside of her until he touched her shoulder. "Hey Doc, what's got you so focused?"

Though he smiled there were worry lines etched around his eyes and mouth. It was then that she realized he had sensed something was definitely wrong with her as well.

"Nothing important." She reached out a hand and laid it on his forearm, squeezing gently. "I'm just really tired for some reason, thinking about taking a nap."

"Oh yeah? Care if I lay beside you while you do? I haven't seen you very much today."

"How about I come to you when I wake up? We can go downstairs and whip something up for dinner?", her guilt was getting the best of her.

With a hurt expression he nodded his agreement. "Sure Doc, just come get me when you're ready." Bucky leaned down and kissed her cheek before he walked quietly out of her room. 

Rebecca was telling the truth about being tired. She hadn't slept well for days, and it was finally getting the best of her. After a hot shower, she put on her favorite t-shirt and piled into her bed, burrowing under the covers and willing herself to sleep.

 

_A hand stroked lovingly down her arm exposed above the covers, startling her awake. She slowly turned over fully expecting to see an impatient Bucky, and gasped with surprise when two very familiar blue eyes stared down at her, framed by jet black hair that fell around his face._

_"Becca", Loki whispered longingly, I have been praying that I would see you again._

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

_You again?"_

_Loki chuckled at her expression, "Yes"._

_"You don't deserve to be in my dreams, or my thoughts."_

_"Hmmm, you've been thinking about me Becca? , he sat down on the bed beside her, his weight shifting the mattress and causing her to slide closer to him. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as she did so._

_"No"_

_"You know I can tell when you're lying. I am the ultimate liar." This said with sadness etched across his face._

_She almost wanted to comfort him, his forlorn expression so intense. "I don't..."_

_A long tapered finger covered her mouth, his skin seductively stroking her lips as she breathed in and out. Loki was staring at her mouth, biting his own lip as if he were deciding what to do next._

_"I will not waste another moment."_

_With that his mouth replaced his finger, his teeth nibbling along her bottom lip as his tongue followed suit until she opened for him. Their tongues and breaths mingling together as he tickled the inside of her mouth with swirling strokes. "I miss you Becca, I need you.", he whispered against her mouth before beginning a decent down her chin and neck, laving each inch of skin as he went._

_She felt him quivering, his hand shaking as he gently pulled the covers down to the edge of the bed. He then continued his decent down her body, until he covered her nipple with his mouth, drawing on her through the material while his hand tested the weight of her opposite breast, before his mouth moved to pay equal attention to it hardening tip._

_He raised up enough to look into her eyes as he pulled the hem of her t-shirt over her hips, exposing her and leaving nothing but the thin white cotton of her panties between his mouth and her core. The look in his eyes causing her to ache and press her hips together, heat and liquid pooling while she watched his elegant hands reach for the waist of her panties and pull slowly down her legs. Her mind screaming to say no, yet her body powerless to stop him._

_He wasted no time moving between her thighs, spreading her wide and latching onto her mound with suckling, licking strokes that alternated between his lips and tongue. He licked her slit before tonguing her opening and thrusting in and out, while his hands lifted her up higher giving him better access as he attacked her clit with enough seductive force to leave her shaking with need.  "Uhhhh, yessss, cum for me sweetheart...", said between suckling and licking, driving her wild. Her body gave no hesitation responding to his command, her orgasm ripping through her, hoarse, raw cries coming from her throat as each wave of pleasure rocked her. Her hands fisted into his hair._

She opened her eyes, her body flushed and tingling. The sheets pushed to the end of the bed, her panties on the floor, she jumped up on wobbly legs and looked around her dimly lit room for any sign of him. Finding nothing but the remnants of her pleasure from what she had experienced in her dream.

He woke with a start. His body so hard that he tore open his leather pants, opening them wide and taking himself in his hand, pumping with such ferocity that a mortal man would have felt nothing but pain. He moaned her name with every stroke, a tear running down his cheek as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed spilling to the ground, rather than where he would have rather it been shed....inside her welcoming body. If only his dream would have lasted a bit longer...it would have been sheer perfection. If only it had been more than a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to post comments!


End file.
